El significado de la Oscuridad
by MarioZekeda
Summary: "En toda luz hay oscuridad, en toda oscuridad hay luz, no existe ser que se escape a esta regla", la llegada de un criatura a ponyville seria el comienzo, tanto para las mane 6 como todo equestria, por que la oscuridad libera el lado mas oscuro de los demas, seran capaces de enfrentar las cosas que se avecinan, o caeran en aquella oscuridad donde tantos heroes han caido?newsumarry
1. la llegada

_**"En toda Luz hay Oscuridad, en toda oscuridad hay luz, no existe ser que se escape a esta regla"**_

Estaba anocheciendo en Ponyville, todos se preparan para la noche de nightmare moon, los potrillos, yeguas y ceméntales vestidos con diferentes disfraces para la festividad, entre ellos, una alicornio que se encontraba en un árbol-biblioteca

Twilight: y bien, que te parece?

Spike: muy bonito, pero…..y quien eres ahora?

Twilight: soy Flame cyrian, padre de la magia defensiva, todo magia defensiva fue a través de sus enseñanzas, acaso no leíste el libro de orígenes de la magia que te di?

Spike: esto…o mira, ya está anocheciendo!

La joven alicornio, la cual vestía un manto rojo con franjas naranjas y una tiara roja, suspiraba, otra vez nadie reconocía su traje, le preocupaba como nadie podía adivinar de quien estaba vestida, eran personas importantes en la historia de los ponys!

Todos miraban como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, para luego ver la Luna empezaba a salir, iluminando todo ponyville, algo común, si no fuera porque, cuando la Luna llego a su máximo esplendor, una especie de estrella oscura, apareció, era increíble como aun en plena noche, ese color oscuro se daba a relucir, y justo cuando se posiciono delante de la Luna, la estrella se dividió en 6 ases luminosos, que fueron en diferentes direcciones del firmamento

Spike: estuvo genial, será que una presentación de la Princesa Luna para esta noche?

Twilight: puede ser, aunque también podría ser una señal de algún evento catastrófico! Nesecito revisar algunos libros para asegurarme

Spike: vamos Twilight, esta noche es para llenarnos de dulces hasta desmayarnos (en eso, tocaban al puerta), y al parecer, no soy el único que piensa asi

Twilight: tal vez tienes razón spike (supongo que puede revisar después de la fiesta)

Aunque no era la señal de un evento catastrófico, si era la señal de algo "nuevo", solo 4 de esas ases brillantes se alejaron, pero dos de ellos chocaron muy cerca de ponyville, uno en las profundidades del bosque everfree, y otra, no muy lejos de las afueras del pueblo, provocando un cráter no muy grande, pero de el, una extraña criatura empezaba a salir, parecía estar respirando con dificultad, se arrastraba para salir de ese hueco, y con dificultad, viendo ponyville, solo dijo..

: tengo….hambre…..

LA fiesta estaba saliendo mu y bien, los ponys jugando y pidiendo dulces, unos niños revisaban su botín, una gran cantidad de dulces, cuando en eso, unos ruidos se escucharon salir de los arbusto, voltearon nervioso mirando de donde provenía el sonido, pero nada apareció, rieron pro asustarse pro nada, cuando en eso, otra vez se escuchó ruidos de movimiento, los niños se miraron entre si mientras se empezaban a mover con cautela, los ruidos empezaban hacerse más fuertes, provocando que se empezaran a mover mas rápidos, sus corazones latían con fuerza, solo deseando que lo que les estuviera siguiendo se detuviera o saliera de una vez, cuando al fin los ruidos se detuvieron, miraron para ambos lados, suspiraron aliviados, voltearon para ser sujetado por una figura extraña, del cual solo se escuchó un grito

En la plaza central ce celebraba varios juegos, incluso la misma princesa luna participaba en ellos, y uno que otro recibía un susto sorpresa por parte de la princesa, y cierta pegado montada en una nube que lanzaba rayos, asustando a los niños

Twilight: y que dices?

Pinkie: ya se, eres una salamandra, espera, ya se, eres Big Macintosh,, pero el no usa una tiara, aunque podría usarlo, le quedaría bien, pero también le quedaría bien un sobrero, ya que si usara un vestido asi…

Twilight: (poniendo su pata sobre la boca de pinkie) olvídalo .

Spike: te dije, intenta vestir algo más sencillo la próxima vez, como pinkie

Twilight:: y por qué decidiste venir de conejo?

La pony de color rosa vestía un traje de conejo blanco completo, salvo por la cola rosa enrollada, y que su rostro se dejaba ver

Pinkie: al principio pensé vestir de zorro o un lobo, pero luego de visitar a futlershy y provocar que sus animales les diera un ataque de pánico, pensé que es mejor cambiar de disfraz, luego vi a angel y pensé, porque no vestir de conejo, ya que ellos saltan y saltan, y yo también salto y salto, como….

Twilight: (volviendo a tapar la boca, aunque eso no impedía que siguiera hablando) por cierto, desde hace rato escucho gritos, que estará pasando?

Spike: debe ser rainbow dash haciendo bromas, aunque también podría ser la princesa luna

Twilight: pero ella esta hay

Spike: puede ser un clon (mirándola sospechosamente)

Twilight: estuviste leyendo otra vez esos comic?

Spike: (revisando un comic que decía "la noche de los clones malignos") tal vez…..(aun mirando con sospechosa a la princesa luna)

Pinkie: perdona Twilight, pero los dulces me esperan (desapareciendo a una gran velocidad)

Twilight:: al menos parece que la princesa ya no utiliza la voz real para co…

Luna: TENGAN MIEDO MIS SUBDITOS!TENGAN MIEDO!

Twilight:: bueno, aun lo intenta…..

Pinkie pie a una gran velocidad había juntando una cantidad de dulces, y se los devora a la misma velocidad, incluso estaba guardando un dulce especial que los cake hicieron por fiestas, cerro los ojos y preparo un gran mordisco para su dulce especial, pero nada, su dulce desapareció, empezó a mirar para todos lados para ver donde quedo, y mientras más se descuidaba, sus dulces iban desapareciendo uno a uno

Pinkie: ok, quien fue, esto no es gracioso!

En eso, noto que algo se atrás de unos barriles, pinkie salto de inmediato sobre lo que sea que fuera

Pinkie: muy bien, quien….un tentáculo? Pero que eres...por celestia...

Otro grito se escuchó en el pueblo…

De vuelta a la plaza, se le daba una gran bolsa de dulces a la ganadora del tiro al blanco con carapulca, applejack, la cual se le dio la victoria después de que la princesa luna fallara el ultimo tiro, y eso fue por que spike se acercó de sorpresa, provocando que se desconcentrara y el tiro fue a parar contra twiligh, la cual ahora parecía un espantapájaros, curiosamente, todos reconocían su traje de inmediato

Alcaldesa: y la ganadora de esta noche, applejack, puede reclamar su gran premio, una gigantesca bolsa de dulces! Felicidades

Applejack: muchas gracias, aunque preferiría compartir mi premio con todos ponys presente, si comiera todo esto, no podría levantarme mañana

Spike: los compartirás*-*?

Applejack: eeyup

Twilight: spike, no crees que ay comiste demasiado? Te dolerá el estomago

Spike: ese es problema del spike del futuro

El pequeño dragón se aventó a la gran bolsa de dulces, cuando en eso, una especia de tentáculo negro sujeto la bolsa con fuerza y la arrastro, provocando que el dragón impactara el suelo, la bolsa comenzó a levantarse, pero la princesa Luna rápidamente disparo un rayo de su cuerno, el cual impacto el tentáculo, soltando la gran bolsa

Luna: (voz real) COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOMAR ALGO QUE NO TE PERTENECE, Y FRENTE A MI PRESENCIA!

Los demás ponys miraron de donde el tentáculo salía, hay en los techos, una figura encapuchada, de aproximadamente 1.75 metros de altura, de una figura extraña ya que no parecía un pony, los miraba, y debido a la nube de rainbow dash (la cual miraba desde ella), justamente tapaba parte de la luz de la luna, dando a la figura una apariencia más tétrica, el tentáculo volvió a meterse en sus ropas

Twilight: quien o que se supone que es eso? Preguntaba con duda

Rainbowdash (RD): es un simple ladrón, pero no es nada que la gran rainbow dash no pueda detener!

La Pegaso de crin multicolor se fue contra la criatura, la cual saco u n tentáculo de sus ropas intentando agarrarla, la pegado lo esquivo con facilidad y lo rodeo para poder derribarlo, cuando otro tentáculo fue directo al suelo (la criatura esta un el techo de un edificio de dos pisos), y extrajo de lugar una cama, la cual la lanzo contra la Pegaso, ella volvió esquivarlo, pero debido al tamaño de la cama, no vio como otro tentáculo la azoto con saco lleno de dulces (el saco le cayó en la cabeza) provocando que perdiera visión y terminara en el suelo

Antes que ambas alicornios respondieran, notaron que la criatura sacaba de sus ropas una especie de..cabeza? estaba oscuro, así que no podían notarlo, pero mirando mejor, Twilight se puso pálida, la cabeza tenía un peinado reconocible a la vista, era el peinado de su gran amiga pinkie pie, no pudo decir nada ya que la criatura le dio un mordisco a la cabeza, arrancándole un pegaso, provocando miedo en todos los presentes, y uno que otro desmayo

: _**HANBREEEEEE!**_

La criatura empezó a morder con más rapidez, algunos empezaron a vomitar, Twilight empezó a sentir una gran tristeza, dolor y ira al ver aquella atrocidad, su cuerno empezó a brillar con fuerza

Pinkie: dios, se comió mi cabeza!

Twilight: maldito, como te atreviste hacer eso a pink…..pinkie pie?...estas bien!

La alicornio sentido una gran tranquilidad al ver a su amiga entera y vivita, aunque ella parecía mas indignada por que le estuvieran comiendo la cabeza

Applejack: un momento, si tu estas aquí, a quien se está comiendo?

Pinkie: ese ladrón se robo todos msi dulces, y también los dulces de varios niños, incluso robo mi ultrachiclosodulcesecretoporfiestasespeciales que iba a compartir con ustedes! (todo en menos de 3segundos)

Otra Pegaso movió la nube y permitía ver mejor que la cabeza era un gran chicle, aunque aún no podían notar que clase de criatura era

Twilight: da igual, sigue siendo un ladrón y hay que detenerlo!

La joven pony disparo otro rayo mágico para paralizarlo, la criatura saco otra bolsa llena de dulces y la tiro para bloquear el rayo, provocando que los dulces en si, estallaran, y de paso, dándole un ataque al corazón a cierta pony al ver tantos dulces destruidos en unos segundos

La criatura salto y saco un montón de tentáculos de sus ropas, mandándolos contra toda la plaza, la princesa por simple reacción, puso un escudo en cada pony, pero se sorprendió que cada tentáculo fue directo contra las calabazas, bolsas y cualquier cosa que tuviera dulces, para luego juntarlos , formando una bolsa de un piso de alto, la cual seguía cargando con esos tentáculos que salía de sus ropas, y antes que pudieran decirle algo, la criatura empezó a huir

Luna: No lo dejen escapar!

La princesa luna, Twilight sparkle, applejack y Pinkie pie empezaron la persecución de la criatura, sin saber que si la hubieran dejado huir, se hubieran ahorrado mucho problemas en el futuro.

_**Omake**_

Spike intentaba despertar a los ponys que se habían desmayado del susto, y de paso se comía los dulces que quedaron regados en el suelo

RD: (sacándose la bolsa de la cabeza), donde se fue!?

Spike: Twilight y las demás fueron tras el pro haya, pero..

RB: Esta vez lo atrapare!

Diciendo esto, la Pegaso salio disparada rumbo dodne se fueron sus amigas, el dragón siguió en lo suyo, cuando noto el tentáculo que la princesa luna había interceptado, lo reviso bien y noto algo curioso

Spike: esto solo es un cordel con un gancho de ropa en la punta, como hizo para usarlo de esa manera tan tétrica?

**Tachan, la verdad hace 1 mes que empecé a ver la serie (y ya me vi las 3 temporadas, parte de la 4ta y ya buscando comic) de esta serie, la verdad siempre que veía lso comerciales, creía que serie una de esas de abrazados y amistad (bueno, lo pasaban por discovery kid), no fue hasta empezado diciembre que mi control remoto murió justo en el momento que pasaba por el discovery y justo la serie que empecé a verla y la verdad me gusto bastante, uno podría confundirlo a primera vista con una serie solo para niños, pero al verdad es muy entretenida y actual, como hora de aventura**

**Ahora, Quiero aclarar que la "criatura" es un OC, personaje mío, pero esto no será un harem o algo asi, y tampoco es un personaje poderoso con la fuerza de un dios, o sumamente inteligente y estratega, la verdad no se hacer personajes asixD**

**Y aunque todavía no tengo definido nada, este FC tendrá algunos crossover, pero solo en referencias, pero si algo estoy seguro, es que la "criatura" le dará dolor de cabeza todo ponyville y posiblemente equestria**

**Con esto, veamos quien enloquecerá primero, la criatura o ellas, lo sabran mas adelante ñam**


	2. Sensaciones frias

La criatura corría lo más rápido que podía, aquellos tentáculos tan extraños que salían de sus ropas sostenían la gigantesca bolsa de dulces robadas, aun así, no le impedía saltar entre los obstáculos que se le cruzaban

Aunque eso no fue suficiente, ya saliendo del pueblo, empezó a ser empujado de costado por una pony de color naranja y rin amarillo, en un intento de detener al ladrón

Apple Jack: es mejor que te detengas cuatrero

: grrrr

La criatura devolvió el empujón, no logro derribarla, pero si provoco que la pony tomare esto como un reto, ya que volvió a empujarlo, solo que esta vez la criatura también fue contra ella, provocando que ambos chocaran sus cuerpos, empujándose entre sí

Twilight: applejack, ten cuidado!

La pony granjera miro adelante, viendo que se dirigían contra un árbol, pero aun así, ella seguía hombro con hombro contra la criatura, parecía que esperaban quien se echaba para atrás primero, justo cuando parecía que se iban a estrellar, la criatura dejo de hacer fuerza, dejándose empujar, la pony no espero eso ya que también se iba para el suelo, en eso, otro tentáculo salió de las ropas para sujetar el árbol, y con el otro brazo, saco otro tentáculo, sujeto a la pony granjera, y usándola como apoyo, la lanzo para adelante para poder impulsarse en forma circular, el resultado fue que al dar un giro al árbol, sorprendiendo a sus demás perseguidoras, la princesa luna que iba un poco atrás no fue alcanzada, y pinkie pie por su Pinkie sentido lo pudo esquivar, pero Twilight fue alcanzada por applejack ( y arrastrada con ella de paso), para luego ambas ser alzadas y metidas en la gigantesca bolsa de dulces, la criatura se paró rápido y camino en tora dirección, rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres

Pinkie: primero mis dulces, luego mis amigas, ni creas! Hyaaaaaaaaa!

La pony rosa se lanzó con toda su fuerza, logrando sujetar la bolsa, la criatura esta vez tuvo que usar un brazo para seguir sujetando la bolsa, ya que el peso empezaba hacerle efecto

Rainbow dash: es mi turno ahora!

La criatura no logro venir la pony de crin multicolor, la cual a un gran velocidad de un patada lo empujo y lo hizo rodar unos cuantos metros (misteriosamente, los tentáculos no soltaron la bolsa)

Rainbowdash: así que eres lo bastante rudo para volverte a parar no? esta vez besaras el suelo con tu cara!

La pony volvió arremeter contra el, la princesa luna que ya estaba llegando, noto algo extraño, como un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la criatura

: espera, el va ah..

: frost…

Un pequeño brillo azul salió del brazo libre de la criatura, y en unos segundos, rainbow dash había quedado encerrada en un cubo de hielo

Pinkie: (abriendo al bolsa) están bien verdad? Y no se habrán comido todos los dulces no? (mirándolas sospechosamente)

Applejack: creo que tengo chicle pegado en todo el cuerpo

Pinkie: oh no, rainbowdash fue convertida en un helado gigantesco! Y sin sabor para empeorar!

Twilight de inmediato salto fuera de la bolsa para ver al condición de su amiga, applejack también lo intento, pero tenía chicle pegado en sus cascos, impidiendo que saliera

Twilight: parece que es un simple congelamiento clase C, con un hechizo de calor podre romperlo

RAinbowdash: haz-lo-que-es-ta-fri-oo (lo decía con dificultad por estar congelada)

Otros rayos de color azulado fueron contra la criatura, destruyendo todos los tentáculos que sujetaban la bolsa, la criatura tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastado, pero antes de que hiciera algo, empezó a levitar, Twilight lo había atrapado

Twilight: esta vez no te escaparas

Pinkie: así es malvado ladron de dulces, eso es casi tan malo como romper una Pinkie promesa!

Applejack: que bien que lo atraparon, pero podrían ayudarme a salir de aquí?

Rainbowdash: yo-tan-bi-en-qui-ero-dar-le-su-me-re-ci-do

: sujétalo bien Twilight sparkle, lo pondré a dormir

: frost….

Pinkie: frio? Pero si clima está caliente, bueno, tal vez rainbow dash sea una excepción por estar hecha un cubo de y hielo, aunque podría ponerla en una limonada gigante, eso vendría bien para este calor que…

: driver!

La criatura disparo de su mano un rayo de hielo, el cual impacto el suelo y lo congelo, de inmediato Twilight perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y cancelando el hechizo, la princesa luna intentaba mantener el balance y Pinkie pie empezó a dar muestra de su gran talento aun sin llevar patines

Twilight: rayos…de seguro esta ser tiene habilidades para moverse en lugares helados, si no porque congelaría el su…

SU idea fue interrumpida cuando al criatura intento coger la bolsa de dulces, pero se resbalo y fue de cara al suelo, curiosamente, cuando cayó, pareció que rainbow dash intentaba reírse

La princesa luna, la cual empezó a volar preparo su hechizo de sueño y se lo lanzo, aunque parecía que dio en el blanco, muy extrañamente, una rama de los árboles se había movido, evitando que el hechizo impactara en e l ser, sorprendió a la princesa, ya que las demás andaban en sus asuntos

Antes que la princesa volviera a usar su hechizo, al criatura uso otro, encerrándola en una esfera negruzco, la cual después de unos segundos, desapareció, obligando a la princesa a dejar de volar

: que pasa, no puedo volar!

: Prioridad…..huir!

Diciendo esto, intento huir, pero volvió a caer al suelo de cara, y otra vez se escuchaba la risa de la pony congelada, la criatura le hizo unas señas al árbol, el cual de un golpe de rama, le dio el impulso para alejarse (aún seguía en el suelo)

Applejack: se está escapando!

La pony grajera miraba como el ladrón se alejaba, y sus amigas tenían problemas (Twilight y la princesa apenas podían mantener el equilibrio, rainbow seguía congelada y Pinkie…bueno, estaba siendo Pinkie)

Applejack: debí traer mi lazo

Pinkie: descuida, (sacando un lazo que estaba en el hueco de un árbol) puse lazos por todos lados, en caso de una emergencia de lazos

Applejack: perfecto, ese cuatrero no escapara

Applejack empezó a girar su lazo y con una gran precisión lo lanzo, logrando sujetar un brazo de al criatura, pero como la criatura estaba aún siendo impulsada por el último golpe, empezó a ser arrastrada por él, no fue hasta que salieron del suelo congelado que puso sus casco en tierra, evitando que la siguiera arrastrando, ,a criatura se detuvo, ya que la pony empezaba a jalarlo hacia ella, sujeto la cuerda y también empezó a tirar, provocando otra vez el sentimiento de rivalidad, applejack no dejaría escapar a un malandrín, y él no se dejaría atrapar por que tenía hambre, la pelea estaba pareja, así que al criatura se agacho, y con el otro brazo libre toco el suelo y empezó a recitar

: quagmire…

Al decir estas palabras, en suelo donde esta applejack se volvió barro, y sin un punto de apoyo, la criatura jalo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la pony fuera contra él y ambos se golpearan y empezaran rodar cuesta abajo, ambos miraron preocupados como se dirigían a un precipicio, y no podían hacer nada, ya que el lazo había quedado con estos de chicle, y los había terminado amarrándolos entre ellos, provocando que ninguno pudiera usar sus piernas o cascos para poder detenerse

El mundo se detuvo para la pony cuando dejaron de sentir el suelo, para dejar paso a la sensación de estar flotando y luego cayendo, ahora podía ver donde iban aterrizar, si, era una gran altura y la caída seria dolorosa, y muy posiblemente, fatal, mientras caía, el mundo se detuvo para ella, en solo unos segundos empezó a ver su vida a través de sus ojos, ella de pequeña, los momentos felices con su familia, aquel fatídico accidente, el día que apareció su cutie Mark, el día que conoció a Twilight, los momentos que pasaron ella y sus amigas, toda su vida paso en unos segundos, una corta….pero buena vida….

Applejack: (solo lamento dejarlas tan pronto, a mi familia y mis amigas…..los amos tanto)

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver el momento en que todo acabaría….solo esperar….

Applejack: (es extraño…se siente tibio…..)

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y aquí el final del capitulo 2!**

**Como puede notar, aunque algunos no ,la criatura domina algo de magia, y para los conocedores, es magia de un juego online muy famoso**

**La verdad es que aunque la trama es de humor ya de aventure, la angustia, el amor y el miedo también están incluidos, asi que a veces la trama puede ponerse algo seria**

**Sobrevivirá applejack?**

**Rainbow dash terminara en una limonada gigante?**

**Twilight algún día aprenderá a patinar? (yo apuesto que noXD)**

**La princesa luna volverá a volar?**

**Y que pasara con la extraña criatura?**

**Todo esto y mas….en cuanto recuerde la clave de mi pc!...(van 156 intento y aun nada….debí apuntarlo en un cuaderno….)**


	3. Sueños, Pesadillas y Comida

Ojala hayan tenido una Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo ñam! (sueno a comercial)

Bueno, sin más demoras, seguimos con el fic

_En el Capítulo Anterior_

_El mundo se detuvo para la pony cuando dejaron de sentir el suelo, para dejar paso a la sensación de estar flotando y luego cayendo, ahora podía ver donde iban aterrizar, si, era una gran altura y la caída seria dolorosa, y muy posiblemente, fatal, mientras caía, el mundo se detuvo para ella, en solo unos segundos empezó a ver su vida a través de sus ojos, ella de pequeña, los momentos felices con su familia, aquel fatídico accidente, el día que apareció su cutie Mark, el día que conoció a Twilight, los momentos que pasaron ella y sus amigas, toda su vida paso en unos segundos, una corta….pero buena vida…._

_Applejack: (solo lamento dejarlas tan pronto, a mi familia y mis amigas…..los amos tanto)_

_Cerró los ojos, no quería ver el momento en que todo acabaría….solo esperar…._

_Applejack: (es extraño…se siente tibio…..)_

Y **ahora, la historia continúa**

Applejack: (creí que se sentiría más frio…`pero es tibio, agradable…)

: Estará bien?

: si, parece que solo frio un desmayo

Applejack: (conozco esas voces….)

La pony de cuero naranja y crin amarillo empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, un apegado de crin rosa y cuero amarillo al ver que su amiga despertaba, llamaba a las demás, rápidamente se vio rodeada de varias ponys, las cuales se notaba la preocupación en sus rostros

Twilight: te encuentras bien applejack, no tienes alguna molestia o dolor?

Applejack: que sucedió? Solo recuerdo haber caído de un barranco atada con esa cosa que perseguíamos…y como termine en la casa de Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: una extraña criatura te trajo cargando, m-me asuste cuando entro rompiendo la ventana

_**Flash back**_

_Cerca del bosque everfree, se encontraba la casa de la única pony que no participaba en la noche de Nightmare Moon, una de las mane 6, portadora del elemento Amabilidad, Fluttershy aun sabiendo que la princesa luna ya había sido purificada, seguía teniendo algo de miedo, no solo a la princesa, si no a los disfraces, porque según ella, algunos daban mucho miedo, por eso permanecía oculta en su casa, enterrada en un montón de sabanas y colchones, lo cuales formaban un fuerte, en eso, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, lo cual ella amablemente respondió_

_Fluttershy: NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ, HOY NO ATENDEMOS!_

_Los sonidos se detuvieron en su puerta, espero que quien tocara entendiera que ni muerta salía de su casa, escucho como el que estuviera detrás de su puerta se alejaba, tranquilizándola, aunque de repente, algo entro pro su ventana, rompiéndola de paso, ella dio un brinco para atrás, quitándose poco a poco la almohada que llevaba sobre su cabeza, vio una figura encapuchada, no podía distinguir que era, pero podía ver claramente unos ojos verdes oscuro mirando fijamente, por instinto empezó a retroceder con miedo, y cuando la criatura extendió su brazo para cogerla, ella salió dispara rumbo a su cuarto, preparándose para saltar pro la ventana, claro, antes de saltar por ella, la abrió, y justo cuando salto, las paredes crecieron, bloqueando la ventana, provocando que impactara contra ellas y quedara algo atontada_

_Fluttershy: ok, que se le ofrece (lo decía aun atontada)_

_La criatura se empezó a acercar, la pony cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero anda paso, solo vio que la criatura ponía algo sobre su cama, al fijarse, era su querida amiga applejack la cual estaba inconsciente, de inmediato se acercó a ella, olvidando al ser que tenía al lado, viendo que no estuviera herida, cuando vio sangre, fue rápido por unas vendas, pero revisando el cuerpo de su amiga, no encontraba ninguna herida, entonces noto que la sangre salía de las ropas de la criatura, para ser precisos, del brazo izquierdo_

_Fluttershy: es-espera, déjame curarte_

_La criatura solo negó con la cabeza y señalo a la pony dormida_

_Fluttershy: descuida, solo está dormida_

_La criatura se dirigió a la ventana, tocando las paredes la madera volvía a su sitio, salto pro al ventana y se dirigió al bosque everfree, Fluttershy quiso advertirle, pero la criatura ya se había marchado_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Fluttershy: y exactamente qué sucedió?

RD: ese cosa era un ladrón! Lo perseguimos, pero no fue fácil, pero al próxima vez que lo vea, me pagara en haberme congelado, creo que ya pes que u-un…achus!

Twilight: (limpiándose el rostro)

RD: perdón

Twilight; descuida, nosotras seguimos tu rastro, nos preocupó bastante cuando llegamos al precipicio y al fondo había marcas de quemaduras y un rastro de sangre, que sucedió exactamente applejack?

Applejack: no lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo que pude detenerlo unos minutos, antes de terminar enredada con el para luego caer, ver el suelo aproximándose y luego todo es borroso

Pinkie: lo bueno es que estar mejor, debemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que estés mejor!

Applejack: será en otro momento Pinkie, esta experiencia me a dejado agotada, necesito descansar

Pinkie: no hay problema, me dar amas tiempo para preparar la fiesta!

RD: por cierto, donde esta al princesa?

Twilight: ella noto que el rastro seguía al bosque everfree y decidió seguirlo

Fluttershy: no será peligroso que vaya sola?

Twilight: me dijo que solo verificaría los alrededores, así que no te preocupes

RD: bueno, ya que estas mejor, llevare los dulces devuelta a la plaza, todos se sentirán mejor al saber que hice que esa cosa escapara con la cola entre las patas después de que yo lo golpee para en..

Twilight: rainbowdash….

RD: ok, llevare los dulces y diré que volvió al bosque, aunque mi historia sonaba más cool, incluso ya tenía tema de apertura

Pinkie: tiene tema de apertura? Genial, yo puedo también tocarla, justo tengo algunos instrumentos ocultos en caso de emergencia de canción

RD: andando entonces!

La Pegaso multicolor y la pony rosada salieron corriendo rumbo al pueblo, Twilight y Fluttershy acompañaron a su amiga a su casa, en el camino, el cual Fluttershy aún estaba temerosa de salir esa noche en especial, Twilight notaba algo curioso

Twilight: bonito brazalete

Applejack: que brazalete?

Twilight: el que estás llevando en tu pata, tienen un bonito diseño, incluso el símbolo de la Luna en el medio, se ve algo antigua, de donde lo sacaste?

Applejack: (sacándoselo) no es mío, no me va estar usando joyería

Fluttershy: tal vez era de la criatura que te trajo

Applejack: es posible

Twilight: si es así, me permitirías estudiarlo unos días? Tal vez así sepamos qué clase de ser era

Applejack: no hay problema (entregándole el brazalete)

Twilight: gracias, de seguro esto me dirá que era él o ella

Después de un rato llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, applebloom fue la primera en recibirlas, preguntándole sobre el ladrón de dulces, la cual al saber que la criatura huyo al bosque, decidió que mañana lo atraparía y así ganarían su cutie mark de atrapar ladrones, aunque applejack le prohibió esto debido a que aún no sabía que era, aunque no estaba cansada, eso no evito sentarse a cenar, después de eso, se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar

Ya en su cama, intentaba recordar que sucedió, solo recuerda estar cayendo, el miedo que sintió…era mejor olvidarlo, ya estaba bien y a salvo, pero si la criatura estaba lastimada y ella no, entonces de alguna forma esa cosa tuvo que protegerla, o tal vez cayó encima de ella, pero si así fuera, pro que se tomaría las molestia de llevarla a la casa de Fluttershy para que descansara, y el brazalete….muchas preguntas, lo mejor era dormir, mañana tenia trabajo y de seguro Twilight descubría que era aquella cosa

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras, en el bosque, la princesa Luna volvía a sus obligaciones, vigilando el pueblo y los sueños de sus habitantes, aunque el último encuentro y las palabras de aquel ser la tenían algo preocupada

_**Flash back**_

_Un poco adentro del bosque everfree, la princesa había encontrado el rastro de aquel ser, para luego alcanzarlo, no solo había robado, si no había puesto en peligro a uno de sus amigos, aun así, mantenía la calma, intentando acercarse sigilosamente, pero la criatura la vio, antes que volviera huir, al princesa hizo caer relámpagos, los cuales casi impactan a la criatura_

_Luna: es mejor que dejes de huir, estoy dispuesta a ser indulgente si te entregas_

_: …..no…_

_Luna: entonces será a las malas_

_La princesa desapareció en un destello para luego aparecer atrás de la criatura y con sus casco delanteros le dio un golpe lo suficiente fuerte para azotarlo contra el suelo, no quería usar violencia, pero si un golpe de rainbow dash no lo había herido, es que era un ser resistente, le lanzo un hechizo de aturdir, pero la criatura invoco un pilar de roca frente a el, bloqueándolo, la princesa contraataco golpeando el pilar, el cual se volvió lodo, el cual embarro a la criatura, luego lo golpe con el hechizo de aturdir, el cual impacto directo, pero la criatura parecía recia a rendirse, no le quedaba otra que dormirlo, así que su cuerno empezó a brillar, provocando que una especie neblina negra empezara a rodear el ambiente_

_: fire….Pilar!_

_Al decir esas palabras, la criatura fue rodeado de varios pilares de luego en un intento de protección, aun así, la princesa Luna no detenía su hechizo, y cuando ya estaba listo para dormir a todo lo que la neblina estuviera tocando, la criatura apareció al frente suyo_

_Luna: ( un hechizo de tele trasportación!)_

_La criatura tomo el cuerno de princesa con el brazo sano que tenía, luna sentía como la criatura estaba drenando su poder mágico con solo ser tocada, así que usando mayor fuerza, sus ojos brillaron para que una luz blanca iluminara parte del bosque, y toda aquel ser vivo que fue alcanzando pro el resplandor cayo dormido, incluyendo a la criatura_

_: ZzzZzzz…._

_Luna: ( debo tener cuidado la próxima vez) no es magia común, si no es porque solo la usaste apra defenderte, alguien pudo salir lastimado_

_: (voz profunda) como en la festival del sol de verano?_

_LA princesa retrocedió asustada por aquella voz tan bien conocida para ella, el cuerpo de la criatura fue rodeado por energías oscuras, para luego flotar, aunque se notaba que seguía dormido por la forma errática que movía su cuerpo_

_Luna: no. simplemente no puedes ser tú, tú fuiste…_

_Nightmare Moon: purifica? Eliminada, encerrada en la luna? Eso es lo que quieres decir_

_Aunque solo era la criatura la cual aun seguía dormida, de el provenía al voz de nightmare Moon, la princesa luna no salía de su asombro, como era posible _

_NM (nightmare Moon): no entiendes verdad?_

_Luna: a que et refieres, tú no puedes existir!_

_NM: tonta pony….no importa cuántas veces sea, según tú, derrotada, no puedes acabar con esencia de la oscuridad, es algo que forma parte de ti, forma parte de todos! Lo única que lograron tus estúpidas amigas en detener mi regreso...pronto volveré…y ningún estúpido amuleto de amistad o pony me detendrá!_

_Con su último grito desapareció, la energía que rodeaba la criatura se esfumo, y como un acto para fastidiar a la princesa, transporto a la criatura, al final, dejando a la princesa preocupada y sin él la criatura_

_**Fin del flas back**_

Fue como si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, ordeno a su guardias que vigilaran lso límites del bosque everfree, queriendo que atraparan cualquier cosa extraña que saliera, necesitaba atrapar a la criatura, sentía que el tenia al respuesta a sus temores, o al menos eso quería creer

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el bosque everfree, existían zonas que los demás animales o seres evitaban, ya sea el pantano por la gigantesca hydra que devoraba al que se atreviera a acercarse, o las partes profundas, o donde crece la Broma venenosa, debía ser muy estúpido acercarse a esa planta sabiendo las cosas que provoca

: (Sonidos de comida) ñamñam…..comida…..ñam

O tener mucha hambre, eso explicaría como ese extraño ser se comía las plantas Broma Venenosa como si fueran un dulce, y una vez satisfecho, se hecho a dormir encima de ellas

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el pueblo, serian aproximadamente medianoche, todos estaban ya dormidos, salvo una pony que estuvo trabajando hasta tarde, incluso no pudo asistir a la noche de nightmare Moon, y ya tenía un traje sublime que hubiera ido con la ocasión, pero debía terminar el encargo, era muy importante, pero ya casi lo tenía listo, salió un momento de su estudio para tomar algo de aire, cuando su cuerno empezó a brillar con fuerza, así que sin dudar empezó a seguir donde su cuerno le indicaba, antes llegar a la afueras del pueblo, justo donde había un pequeño cráter

Rarity: pero que tenemos aquí, es hermoso

Dentro del cráter, cubierta con un poco de polvo estaba una joya, de color negra como la noche, aunque se notaba que estaba incompleta (solo ella podía notar que tan magnifica joya estaba incompleta) pero aun así, su brillo y forma era hermoso, la hizo levitar con cuidado y se la llevo, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar cómo darle un uso apropiado, aún tenía un encargo que terminar

Continuara…..

_**Bueno, es todo por hoy, el posible regreso de nightmare Moon es solo la punta del iceberg ahora que unas de las joyas ya tiene un "receptor" por asi decirlo, y si, si estas débil, fuera de ti y te han golpeado con hechizos, dormido, has sido poseído, terminaras comiéndote plantas que claramente son venenosas**_

_**Todo review es bienvenido, para saber la opinion de mi historia, y si son criticas buenas, mejor aunxD **_


	4. Bienvenidos a Ponyville! parte 1

**Buenas, aquí estoy denuevo ñam**

**Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, si, la trama es algo extraña, pero nada mas las rarezas para mejorar la vida**

_**Capítulo 4: Bienvenido a Ponyville**_

Han pasado 3 días desde el pequeño altercado de los dulces en Ponyville, si algo tenia de increíble el pueblo de Ponyville era que recuperaba su estado de ánimo muy rápido, incluso la princesa ordeno retirar los soldados de las fronteras del bosque, ninguno parece haber encontrado algo relevante, salvo unos nuevos reclutas para unirse a los soldados nocturnos de la Princesa Luna

A diferencia de los soldados y guardias que cuidan el castillo, los que estaban a cargo de al princesa luna tenían una apariencia intimidante, su cuero y crin eran oscuros, las alas tenían la apariencia de un murciélago y solo actuaban en la noche, muy raros de ver, fue una oportunidad para varios ponys verlos cuando cuidaban los límites del bosque

Y justamente un recluta a se dirigía a Ponyville, un pony joven, de cuero y ojos color verde pera , crin azul claro y su cutie Mark era de 2 cadenas en forma de cruz, revisaba por novena vez la carta que la misma princesa luna le había escrito, intentando comprender lo que decía:

: veamos otra vez, no puede ser posible lo que me pide la princesa

_Joven Ken Goodblow:_

_Aunque sus ideas son algo "extremas", como purgar todo el bosque everfree o lanzarle el sol encima para encontrar la criatura misteriosa, o encerrar toda equestria y sus terrenos anexos en un gigantesco campo de fuerza para luego obligar a cada pony a presentarse a campos de reconocimiento…._

Ken: (pero era buena idea, incluso sugerí sacas las huellas de las pezuñas de todos, y hacer crear un sistema de vigilancia de 24h para verificar que no hubiera nada sospechoso)

_Mi hermana y yo consideramos que antes de postular al cargo de Soldado Nocturno, lo mejor sería que pasara un tiempo en Ponyville, es importante que conozca la forma de vida de los ciudadanos que cuidamos, ya que según informes, no ha tenido mucho contacto con ponys de su edad, para resumir, deje de estar leyendo esos libros de guerrillas, tácticas de guerra y espionaje y vea el mundo, un soldado no puede ser un simple golem que obedezca ordenes_

Ken: (aun pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero tal vez resulte provechoso, tal vez pueda atrapar algún criminal del libro de "los más buscados en equestria", tal vez si les rompo una pierna no haya problema…)

El joven pony fue sacado de sus "sanos" pensamiento cuando escucho como su tren se detenía, llegando a su destino

Ken: así que esto es Ponyville, ahora debo encontrar la princesa sparkle

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pinkie: mi Pinkie sentido está sonando, hay un nuevo pony en la aldea! Donde deje mi cañón de confeti?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De otro lado de la aldea, otro pony también llegaba, era otro pony joven, de cuero azul oscuro, crin negra, ojos marrones, sin cutie Mark y llevaba una tela que cubrían toda sus zona central de su cuerpo, miraba curioso la aldea colorida

: vaya, una aldea muy pintoresca, veamos, lo primero es encontrar algún trabajo que me permita comprar algo de agua y descubrir que comen los nativos, también buscar una cura para lo que me pasa...por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí (diciendo esto, bajo el rostro y suspiro pesadamente), abandonado a mi suerte y sin poder comunicarme, me recuerda la escuela….

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pinkie: no puede ser, dos al mismo tiempo! Esto requiere medida drásticas!

Pinkie dejo de alistar su carretilla y fue directo a su cuarto, verifico que nadie la estuviera viendo y movió unos globos y apretó un botón rojo que estaba oculto, al apretarlo, las paredes giraron, la cama se hundió y salió un equipo de tecnología de punta, cámaras, muchas pantallas, un mapa global, las pantallas mostraba varias partes del pueblo, y justo encontró sus objetivos, uno en la estación del tren y otro en la entrada norte

Pinkie: dos objetivos a la vez, ok, nunca he dejado de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo pony, y ustedes dos no será la excepción

Apretó un botón, dejando salir un par de pistolas con un más grande de lo normal, de color rosa y que tenían escritos "Bienvenidos", sonrió al tomarlas, era hora de hacer lo que más le gustaba

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ken tenía problemas para encontrar la biblioteca donde vivía la princesa cuando estaba en el pueblo, podía preguntar, pero luego pensaba " y si por error revelo la ubicación de la princesa" " y si es un changeling disfrazado esperando el momento", " o si es un traidor, y planea secuestrar a la princesa!" , sin darse cuenta que llamaba la atención porque se sujetaba la cabeza con sus 2 pezuñas, con una cara de preocupación extrema y algo demente, una pony preocupada por el joven se acercó con cuidado

Minuette: disculpe, se encuentra bien?

Ken: que dijo?

Minuette: si se encuentra bien, parece algo pero..

La pony no pudo terminar su pregunta, el joven pony se acercó a ella con cara de pocos amigos, quedando encima de ella para luego señalarla con su pezuña

Ken: muy bien, crees que no sé lo que tramas verdad?

Minuette: a que-que se refiere? (lo decía con algo de miedo)

Ken: sé que eres un changeling intentando raptar a la princesa, o acaso solo buscas alguna forma de infiltrarte en nuestro reino haciendo amiga de la princesa, para luego derrocar a la princesa celestia y al final, hundir nuestro reino en las tinieblas!

La pobre pony no entendí por qué aquel extraño joven le estaba acusando amenazadoramente de esa forma, apenas noto que el joven dijo "pero yo te detendré" y saco esas cadenas, salió corriendo, pero el joven empezó a perseguirla mientras gritaba " ya te descubrí changeling, vuelve aquí!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

El otro pony estaba parado frente a un letrero que decía "se busca músico", al abrir la puerta, una pony le cayó encima, mientras era empujado hacia atrás por el ruido que salía de la casa

: Eso duele….

Octavia: (ignorando al pony que aplastaba) otra vez exagerando con el volumen

: disculpe…

Octavia: se le ofrece algo?

: podría moverse, me siento un poco incomodo

Octavia: oh, perdone

La pony se paró sin dejar ese rostro de seriedad, a pesar de haber quedado un una posición algo comprometedoras, con dificultad empezó entrar a su hogar, el ruido provenía de 2 enormes parlantes, y en el centro, una pony de cuero blanco, con el crin entre azul y celeste, su cutie Mark de una nota musical y unos lentes que la hacían ver cool, la cual parecía disfrutar mucho la música, hasta que Octavia logro llegar al enchufe y desconectarlo

DJ Pon: ey! quien me quito el ritmo?

Octavia: djpon, intenta no hacer tanta bulla en la mañana

DJ Pon: oh vamos! Nada mejor que música ligera para empezar las mañanas!

Octavia: (suspiro) solo pido algo de silencioso para desayunar

: disculpe

Octavia: usted otra vez, se le ofrece algo?

DJ Pon: o vaya, no se ve tan mal, acaso es tu novio eh? (diciéndolo con una sonrisa pícara)

Octavia: nada de eso

: Solo venia pro el anuncio, estoy interesado en el puesto

DjPon: cual anuncio?

Octavia: el que pusiste ayer

DJ Pon: a cierto, bueno chico, tócate algo y demuéstrame lo que tienes!

Octavia: primero sería bueno saber su nombre

DJ Pon: cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

Mario: MarioZekeda a sus servicios señorita (agachando la cabeza en señal de saludo)

Octavia: es educado

DJ Pon: bueno, basta de cariños, demuestra lo que sabes! (dándole una guitarra)

Mario: esto…se tocar la flauta y uno que otro instrumento de viento, pero esto..

DJ Pon: descuida, no puedes ser tan malo, es más, pondré a todo volumen, ahora demuestra lo que sabes!

Mario: ok, aquí vamos

Lo siguiente que sucedió quedaría en la alma de Ponyville para siempre, un ruido que se compraba con los lamentos del mismo tártaro, duro solo 10 segundos, pero para los que escucharon ese ruido, casi quedaron sordos y con miedo, lo peor fue el lugar donde empezó ese sonido tan horrible, se podía ver a DJ Pon en el suelo con algo de espuma en la boca y a Octavia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo

Mario: este..le dije que no sabía tocar la guitarra, entonces, estoy contratado? (lo dijo sonriente)

Una ventana se abrió y se vio al joven pony ser lanzado por ella apra caer en un bote de basura y rodar por las calles

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ken había perdido de vista a la joven, y solo porque entro a un baño femenino, el no le importó entrar, pero rápidamente le llovió un montón de objetos, una tina justo en la nariz lo obligo a salir y ocultarse de las féminas enojadas, después de un rato, llego a la plaza

Ken: (al menos eso le demostrara a los changeling que el ejército de canterlot no dejara que invadan sus tierras).alguien me apunta…

Ken volteo rápidamente, saco una de sus cadenas y la lanzo, atrapando un proyectil rosado que iba directo a él, para luego lanzarlo a tierra, de inmediato otro proyectil fue contra el, pero volvió atraparlo con sus cadenas en el aire y lo arrojo a un barril con agua

Ken: sí que tienes pésima puntería, esas cosas solo iban a pasar por arriba de mi cabeza (al menos que fuera un explosivo, entonces solo necesita que el disparo impacte cerca, es muy astuto)

¿?¿?: ey, solo intento darte la bienvenida!

Ken: ( la bienvenida,….planea matarme! De seguro es la líder de una pandilla oculta y quiere demostrar quién manda aquí, debe saber que soy del ejercito de canterlot!), pues has tu mejor intento!

Pinkie se dejó ver, estaba parada en 2 patas, en las otras dos llevaba pistolas, y traía un sombrero de pastel y en su espalda, una enorme caja, no entendía por qué el nuevo pony no dejaba darle la bienvenida con su nueva invención, el "disparo de bienvenida" un cohete que explota y salen unos fuegos artificiales que dicen "Bienvenido a Ponyville!" y luego salen un montón de luces de colores, pero el atrapa el cohete y las apagaba antes de que estallaran, pero no se rendiría, iba a darle la mejor bienvenida a los nuevos ponys, no importa si tuviera que pelear para ellos

Pinkie: (cargando su arma) tu serás el primero, y créeme, (apuntándolo) nos divertiremos mucho

Ken: (preparando sus cadenas) eso espero preciosa

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por otro lado, mario seguía rodando, cuando la lata de basura choco con una fuente y el contenido salió volando

Sr. Cake: creo que mejor retiro el anuncio, no parece llegar nadie

Sra. Cake: es que ninguno puede aguantar el paso de Pinkie, aunque no es tan necesario querido

Sr. Cake: supongo que el trabajador ideal no nos caerá del cielo

Antes de caer el letrero de la puerta, un pony se estrelló en la puerta, quedando pegado y asustando al señor cake

Mario: aún está el puesto libre?

Sr. cake: (asintiendo)

Mario: lo tomo

Sra. Cake: (ojala pueda aguantar el paso de nuestra Pinkie, ahora que lo pienso, en donde estará?)

Mario: (un puesto de comida, mientras no sea un puesto de dulces, estará todo bien), y que preparan aquí?

Sr. cake: Somos una dulcería

Mario: (porque madre tierra, por que!)

**_Continuara.._**

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quería desear un feliz año nuevo atrasado, ojala la hayan pasado bien, yo desperté en una playa y aun no sé cómo acabe hay o porque tenía una pecera con unos peces o.o**_

_**Podrá Ken derrotar a Pinkie pie? La pony que puede burlar las leyes de espacio y tiempo?**_

_**Harpi volverá a producir pesadillas a los pobres ponys?**_

_**Algún día encontrare en portal a Ponyville? (aun buscando ñam)**_

_**Recuerden dejar Review! Nada cuesta n.n**_


	5. Bienvenidos a Ponyville! part 2

Y aqui empezamos el capitulo 5, la verdad me estoy distrayendo leyendo el comic de mi plitle pony, el cual es bastante bueno, es recomendable que lo lean o descargen ñam

_**Capitulo 5: Bienvenido a Ponyville -2da parte**_

Los ponys de la plaza se ocultaban tras barriles, ventanas o lo que tuvieran al alcance, quedando solo dos, ambos del extremo de la fuente, dándose las espaldas, el ambiente estaba en total silencio, los demás esperaban que el otro hiciera su movimiento, por alguna forma, todos sabían que no iba acabar bien

Ken: nunca creí que un pony de pueblo pudiera darme tanta pelea, es una lástima que solo uno salga victorioso

Pinkie: (la cual tenía un gorro de vaquero)lo mismo digo, pero no podrás vencerme, nadie lo a logrado (cargando sus pistolas), hora de la fiesta

Ambos saltaron a un lado dejándose ver, Pinkie dio un salto para atrás de espaldas mientras disparaba, ken que también salto de espaldas, giro de forma acrobática, esquivando las balas por centímetros para luego aterrizar en dos patas, rápidamente de sus patas delanteras saca sus cadenas (lleva 1 en cada brazo, enrolladas que daban un aspecto de pulsera) y lanzándolas para atrás atrapa las balas y se las lanza a Pinkie, ella giro para un lado y lo apunto, solo que esta vez ken fue más rápido y lanzo su cadena, sujetando el brazo de Pinkie y provocando que dispara a otra dirección, antes que usara la pistola, el lanzo al tora cadena, logrando sujetarla ambas pezuñas, luego agito las cadenas, obligándola a soltar las pistolas, con las armas en el suelo alzo sus armas para que enlazarán a la pony, inmovilizándolo totalmente las patas delanteras

Ken: perdiste preciosa

Pinkie: aun no me voy a rendir, tendrás la mejor bienvenida de la historia!

Ken: no te rindes verdad? Entonces terminara de atarte y te enviare en el primer tren al castillo

Pinkie: oh, viajar en tren sería divertido! Pero primero, no mires arriba

Ken cayo en el truco de la psicología inversa virando para arriba, Pinkie aprovecho esto para saltar girando para adelante, cayendo de espaldas, la caja que llevaba en su espalda se activo, dejando salir un cañon, el cual disparo dejando salir un montón de confeti, el cual impacto y aturdió a ken, Pinkie dio un gran giro de 360 grados, librándose de las cadenas, tomo la pistola del suelo y dio un disparo, el cual impacto justo con el otro disparo que había "fallado" pero que en verdad reboto contra algunas cosas, al final , las 2 balas chocaron arriba de ken, el pony el cual vio en cámara lenta como las balas impactaban arriba de el (no en su cabeza, si no más arriba) sonrió satisfecho

Ken: (perdí….padre, hermana…e fallado, no logro ascender a un gran caballero o morir protegiendo mi país, pero me voy sabiendo que di lo mejor de mi

Ambas balas al chocar entre si explotaron, pero no el tipo de explosión que ken espero, si no que explotaron en fuegos artificiales que decían "Bienvenido a Ponyville", luego salían un montón de formas de animales, dulces y al final, el rostro de Pinkie con un gorrito de fiesta y unas bombardas, los demás ponys miraron maravillados el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, mientras ken estaba en shock

Ken: ….que sucedió aquí….

Pinkie: (apareciendo delante de él y tomando sus cascos) hola que tal, soy Pinkie pie, te gusto mi bienvenida? No espere que quisieras jugar a los vaqueros, pero eso lo hizo más divertido, incluso se vio tan real que muchos se ocultaron, pero eso lo hizo más divertido, así que déjame darte al bienvenida a ponyville!

Ken: esto….gracias señorita (aun en shock)

Pinkie: y cómo te llamas? Quisieres ser mi amigo? Conozco todo el pueblo y podría mostrártelo, incluso se dónde…

Ken: gracias, pero debo encontrar primero a la princesa sparkle

Pinkie: Twilight? La conozco, te llevare donde ella, pero aun no le doy la bienvenida al otro pony, y debo planear tu fiesta de bienvenida, y también al de él, que hago!

Ken: (no sé de qué habla…) si me pudiera indicar dónde encontrarla, seria de utilidad señorita

Pinkie: de veras? Genial, solo debes ir de frente, caminar 3 calles, luego 5 a tu derecha, otras 3 al norte, otras 6 a la izquierda, 9 calles más al sur y llega a Sugarcube Corner!

Ken: yo quería llegar a donde esta al princesa sparkle

Pinkie: ahhhh, está a 4 calles al este

Ken: gracias...supongo

Pinkie: no hay de que, ahora a por el otro pony!

Pinkie se fue saltando, ken suspiro cansado pero a al vez sonriente de seguir vivo

Ken: la próxima vez, yo seré el vencedor señorita pinkie

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De otro lado del pueblo, se podía ver un aterrado joven correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, ya que atrás de el, una turba de yeguas enfurecidas lo perseguían, con u, claro enojo en su rostro

Mario: ya les dije que fue un accidente, no fue mi intención! (como es que termine otra vez en este tipo de situaciones!)

_**Flash back**_

_El joven maldecía su suerte, el era bueno con comidas saladas, sopas, y una que otra cosa que entrara en una olla, pero dulces…digamos que no resultaba bien, pero trabajo es trabajo, los cake antes de contratarlo, necesitaban ver que tan hábil era su arte culinario_

_Mario: (veamos, azúcar, fresas, mantequilla y supongo que algún ingrediente secreto, tal vez si uso el polvo que use para espantar esa quimera, al fin de cuentas, huele dulce)_

_: y ese polvo?_

_Mario: lo conseguí en el bosque, huele dulce, así que supongo que le dará algún sabor especial_

_: está seguro?_

_Mario: bueno, con la cocina nunca se sabe que puede salir….(su dulce empezaba a burbujear y luego crecer y crecer, los cake salieron rápido por la puerta, mientras la masa dulce empujaba al joven hacia el techo_

_Mario: ( ohhhh, esto no va terminar bien!) al menos tienen buen sabor, debería ser pastelero_

_La masa creció tanto, que salió por las ventanas y puertas, pero el segundo piso, el joven salio disparo por la presión de la masa_

_Mario: entonces estoy contratadooooooooo (saliendo volando)_

_Sr. cake: (mordiendo la masa) sabe bien_

_Sra. Cake: y lo logro con pocos ingredientes, creo que podría usarlo en un pastel de crema de fresas con manzanas_

_Sr. cake: entonces tendremos un nuevo trabajador_

_El joven sin saber que ya tenía trabajo, termino aterrizando en un lago, pensaba que fue suerte aterrizar en agua, aunque desde cuando los lagos o ríos eran calientes? Para luego ver a sus alrededores, un montón de yeguas con toallas y otros accesorios, el joven levanto su casco en forma de saludo, cerró los ojos esperando la reacción que suele pasar en estas situaciones_

_Ponys: KYAHHHHHHH, UN PERVERTIDO!_

_Fue un milagro como el joven esquivo las cosas que le lanzaron, inclusive objetos punzantes, después de salir del establecimiento, las yeguas salieron enojadas, con un montón de objetos, entre ellos algunos tridentes y lanzas_

_Mario: (como es que un baño tiene tridentes! Y por que se enojan, si igual no usan ropa!)_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Mientras el joven seguía corriendo, Pinkie se le había adelanto, poniéndose por la ruta que obligatoriamente tenía que pasar para ganar la carrera (según ella, él estaba participando en una con las demás), así que se ocultó, ahora no solo debía darle la bienvenida, si no también darle las buenas noticias a su nuevo colega de trabajo

_**Flash back de Pinkie**_

_Ella había vuelto a sugarcake debido a que las balas se habían agotado, así que volvería a lo clásico, unas bombardas, su cañón de confeti y un pastel de bienvenida, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando había una gran cola de clientes en la tienda, alegre entro para saber por qué tanto entusiasmo, según recordaba, ella no había preparado sus cupcake_

_Sra. Cake: oh Pinkie, que bueno que estas aquí, debes probar esto, es la nuevo postre, lo llamamos "tartaleta celestial"_

_Pinkie miro el postre, era una tartaleta de fresa, con algún pedazos de manzana, y con una especia de goma esponjosa en la parte superior, no dudo en comérselo de un bocado para luego quedar en silencio unos segundos, luego como arte de magia salió disparada, mientras sentía que estaba recostada sobre una nube de dulce, el sabor era tan suave, delicado pero a la vez tan dulce, relajante_

_Pinkie: esta delicioso, sí que se lució esta vez_

_Sra. cake: no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, un joven creo el ingrediente clave para la elaboración del postre_

_Sr. cake: aunque también fue una gran idea mezclaros con las tartaletas, le dio el toque final_

_Pinkie: un chico? Y dónde está? tal vez pueda hacer mas de ese ingrediente secreto y así poder comer má! digoooo, y así preparar más para vencer a los ponys y sean felices_

_Sr. cake: bueno, después de crearlo salió disparo por el techo, puedes buscarlo? Si lo encuentras, dile que está contratado_

_Pinkie: genial, tendré un nuevo amigo y compañero de trabajo, lo encontrare enseguida!_

_Sra. cake: dijo que se llamaba mario, tenía el cuerpo azul oscuro, su crin era negra y lo más curioso es que no tiene cutie mark_

_Pinkie salió dispara del lugar, luego regreso por otro pedazo de tartaleta y volvió a irse, ya sabía a quién buscaba, una coincidencia que se tratara del nuevo pony_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Pinkie ya imaginaba las cosas divertidas que haría con un compañero de trabajo, a veces los cake salían por días para algunas entregas, y no siempre dejaban a los niños, lo cual quedaba sola, y era algo solitario trabajar sola a veces

El joven pony había llegado a un parque donde algo era notorio a l avista, todos estaban en parejas ya sean frotándose la nariz en forma cariñosa o besándose, lo cual lo dejaba a el como algo bastante visible a la vista, necesitaba camuflarse de alguna manera, algo debía hacer

Mario: (no quiero morir de esta forma, pero que hago, que!

El joven se recostó sobre una mesa vacía mirando el lugar, parejas y parejas, podía escuchar las yeguas furiosas acercándose por todos lados, estaba muerto pensaba, sin darse cuenta que la sombrilla de la mesa se abría y Pinkie pie bajaba lentamente, con bombarda en cada mano, se paró cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, esperando el momento preciso que volteara para darle la bienvenida

Ponys: (a lo lejos) se fue por aquí, ya es nuestro! Hay que castrarlo!

Mario: (oh dios, prefiero la muerte antes que eso) ahora que…

Pinkie: Sorpre…..!

Fue una reacción debido al miedo y la desesperación de ser asesinato, el joven volteo, al ver a Pinkie, antes que ella pudiera decirle algo, la tomo de los hombros, la movió para abajo quedando en esas posiciones de baile (para que no lo vieran bien) y la beso, para el joven fue algo que hizo sin pensar, para la joven, fue una sensación extraña, era algo dulce y cálido a la vez, como comer toneladas de pastel, pero muy diferente, el beso duro varios segundos, y se detuvo cuando las yeguas enojadas se perdieron de vista, fue entonces cuando el joven separo los labios de ella, aunque noto que la joven en algún momento lo sujeto por la espalda para aumentar la cercanía

Mario: oh pequeña señorita, mil disculpes, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto así

Pinkie: ….sabe….a fresa….

Mario: se encuentra bien? Si quiere golpearme, acepto el golpe con gusto, solo pido no asesinarme o un golpe en los bajos que aun quiero tener descendencia

Pinkie cayó al suelo de espalda, el joven la vio unos segundos preocupado, pero la pony dio un gran salto hacia atrás, disparando sus 2 bombardas, luego saco su cañón de saber dónde ya que no llevaba su caja, ambos dispararon al cielo

Pinkie: Bienvenido a Ponyville!

Mario: bonitos colores

Pinkie: que tal, un gusto, soy Pinkie pie, eres nuevo en Ponyville verdad? Este pueblo te encantara! Yo conozco una gran dulcería donde venden los postres más ricos de todo el pueblo!

Mario: deberás? Eso estaría bien, pero aun debo buscar un trabajo, pero con gusto en otro momento me gustaría que me guiara –lo dijo sonriendo

Pinkie: okey dokey

La pony rosa desapareció entre brincos por las calles, el joven siguió su camino, buscando algún trabajo en el que no terminara explotando algo, en eso, su estómago empezó a sonar, su desayuno no había sido bueno

Mario: (sabía que comerme ese Basilisco me iba hacer daño, no debí confiarme solo porque tenía cabeza de pollo), necesito comida..sea vegetal o carne...

Mientras, Pinkie seguía saltando con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que de repente recordó que olvido decirle que el ya tenía trabajo, y no iba a perder a su nuevo compañero tan fácil, sin darse cuenta que se llevó su pezuña a sus labios recordando ese sabor a fresa de aquel beso, agito la cabeza, lo primero era encontrarlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Twilight por su lado, estaba un poco frustrada, no había ni una sola indicación en ningún libro sobre el brazalete que la criatura dejo, su diseño era simple ,pero había descripción que concordara con alguna pueblo o tribu en su artesanía, ni siquiera la princesa celestia o luna sabían de donde podía provenir el diseño, pero no parecía detectar algún tipo de energía oscura o mágica, aun así, el hecho que al criatura usara magia elemental la intrigaba, esa tipo de magia no era común, no era lo mismo manipular el agua o hielo del entorno que crearlo de la nada, incluso el fuego era una habilidad que solo los dragones dominaban por herencia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido constante de alguien tocando la puerta

Twilight: spike, ve quien es!

Spike: (comiendo unas galletas,) ya voy

El pequeño abrió la puerta, frente a él, estaba un pony que lo miraba seriamente, poniéndolo nervioso, y aquellas cadenas que llevaba no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo

Spike: se le ofrece algo?

Ken: la princesa sparkle vive aquí?

Spike: y tú quién eres?

Ken: lo mismo podría preguntar (mirándolo fijamente) quien es usted?

Spike: yo soy el asistente número 1, spike - lo decía con mucha seguridad

Ken: usted es el protector de la princesa sparkle? Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento de antes, pero he notado que este pueblo hay muchos enemigos y me preocupa la seguridad de la princesa

Spike: enemigos? Yo no veo ninguno

Ken: no se confié joven spike, solo observe (pegándose a spike y señalando a los ponys) cualquiera de esos ponys podría ser un changeling disfrazado, o algún espía, esperando en momento en que usted se distraiga, y entonces..

Spike: y entonces que? –lo decía preocupado

Ken: entonces PAM! Sin darse cuenta, estaría en el suelo con una lanza en la espalda

Spike: ahhh, necesito prepararme entonces!

Spike salió corriendo a otra habitación, se podía escuchar que revolvía un montón de cosas, tanto era el ruido y preocupación del pequeño dragón que Twilight bajo para saber que pasaba, el joven ken al verla bajar se arrodillo y bajo la mirada

Ken: es un honor conocerla princesa sparkle

Twilight: tú quién eres?

Ken: ni nombre es ken Goodblow, soldado Razo, fiel seguidor y protector de equestria, 3er hijo de una familia dedicada a la protección de nuestro hermoso país, a sus servicios mi lady

Twilight: mucho gusto, aunque no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, aunque soy princesa, todavía no tengo algún reino que gobernar

Ken: lo siento mi lady, como futuro caballero, mi trato siempre debe ser respetuoso hacia las princesas que cuidan nuestro país

Twilight: bueno, y que te trae por aquí ken goodblow, acaso sucede algo malo?

Ken: la princesa luna me indico que debía encontrarme con usted y darle esta carta

Twilight reviso la carta, detallaba que el joven ken aunque era un gran soldado, carecía de contacto con la gente, lo cual lo llevaba a reaccionar de forma exagerada, por lo cual lo mejor era que viviera un tiempo en Ponyville, eso le recordó la carta cuando la princesa celestia le dio para mandarla a Ponyville

Twilight: para que todo está en orden, ahora solo necesita un lugar donde vivir, veamos….

Spike: (el cual llevaba ollas y otras cosas simulando una armadura) ya estoy preparado para cualquier ataque!

Twilight: spike, no es momento para estar jugando

Spike: pero debo prepararme para cualquier ataque sorpresa!

Ken: ese es el espíritu de un guerrero joven spike

Twilight: bueno, hay una habitación vacía, podría quedarse a dormir aquí

Ken: me niego!

Twilight: por?

Ken: agradezco su hospitalidad princesa Twilight, pero no sería ético, una yegua y un semental no deben vivir bajo el mismo techo hasta no contraer nupcias!

Twilight: ya veo, aunque no tienes por qué agitarte tanto

Ken: perdone mi atrevimiento mi lady

Twilight: descuida, aunque en estos momentos no puedo guiarte por el pueblo ya que tengo algunas cosas que revisar, spike con gusto te guiara, no es cierto spike?

Spike: afirmativo –dando una saludo militar

Ken: entonces estoy en sus manos joven spike, nos volveremos a ver mi lady

Ken y spike salieron de la biblioteca, twlight daba razona a la otra parte de la carta que decía que él era firme con sus creencias y decisiones, aunque eso no podía ser tan malo, porque la princesa luna afirmaba que ese era su mayor problema del joven soldado?

Ken: tenga cuidado joven spike, los peligros acechan aun en los lugares más pacíficos

Spike: entendido

Kn: espere, reconozco ese rostro…

Frente a ken, una pony pasaba, y se notaba algo de cansancio en su rostro

Minuette: (estoy agotada, ese pony estaba loco, no dejo de gritarme que era un changeling! Ojala nunca lo vuelva a ver en mi vida) …oh no!

Ken: tu! Veo que no aprendiste la lección no changeling!

Spike: es un changeling?

Ken: así es, no huyas! Joven spike, suba, debemos atraparla

Spike: de acuerdo

Spike-Ken: por Equestria!

Y así, ken y spike empezaron a perseguir el supuesto changeling, mientras la pobre pony se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De otro lado, mario estaba tambaleándose como si estuviera muerto en vida, solo pensaba en algo de comer, cualquier cosa, estaba dispuesto a comerse una vaca si le daban un tenedor y algo de salsa, en eso, logro ver algo que le abrió el apetito, rojo, suculento, su estómago de inmediato le indico que debía comerse eso, así que sin pensarlo se aventó sobre lo que sería su próxima comida

Mario: COMIDA!

BigMacintosh: eyuuup?

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ñam n.n**_

_**Quiero aclarar que el Fic usara historia de comic, lo cual es bastante divertido, por lo cual BigMacintosh también tendrá mucha relevancia en el transcurso de la historia**_


	6. Un dia de Trabajo

_**Capítulo 6: Un día de Trabajo**_

Big Macintosh es uno pony tranquilo y con gustos sencillos, algo de comida y una limonada fría después de una tarde de trabajo era suficiente para él, y eso mismo estaba disfrutando, la temporada de invierno se acercaba, por lo cual debían recolectar todas las manzanas que quedaban, se podría hacer buena sidra, cosa que se vendía bien cuando todo estuviera rodeado de nieve, y a pesar que vivía en un pueblo que era atacado por el dios del caos, osa mayor, insectos que se multiplican infinitamente, y que su hermana fuera una de las guardias de los elementos de la armonía, siempre tomaba todo con calma, por eso no tuvo problemas en reaccionar cuando un chico salto hacia él, con una clara mirada que tenía hambre

Mario: COMIDA!

Bigmac: eyuupppp?

Bigmac solo arrimo la manzana que iba a comer a un lado, provocando que el chico aterrizara de cara en el suelo, Bigmac se le acerco y empezó a picarlo para ver si se encontraba bien, pero él no respondía, entonces le acerco su manzana y noto como el chico ,el cual aun parecía inconsciente, seguía con su nariz la manzana, la movió de un lado a otro y el la seguía hasta que por fin dejo que el pobre pony la tomara y se la comiera tan rápido que se atorara, tuvo que darle algunos golpes en la espalda para que lograra tragarse la manzana

Bigmac: mejor?

Mario: si, eso me mantendrá vivo un poco más

Bigmac: me alegro, ahora debo seguir trabajando

Mario: ¿todas esas manzanas son suyas?

Bigmac: (viendo al carreta de manzanas que transportaba) eyuppp

Mario: genial, no necesita ayuda? Me conformo con un poco más de comida como paga

Bigmac: mph

El potro rojo lo pensó unos momentos, algo de ayuda no estaría mal, la cantidad de manzanas que debían recoger era enorme debido a la buena cosecha que hubo, así que un trabajador más seria útil

Bigmac: eyuppp

Mario: genial, dígame lo que tengo que hacer jefe

Bigmac puso uno de los arnés para que llevara la carreta, indicándole donde debía ir y a quien debía entregar las manzanas, así el aprovechaba para ir por otra carga, Mario dio una señal de afirmación militar y empezó a caminar con la carreta, algo difícil al principio, pero le agarro el ritmo, parecía que se acostumbraba al cuerpo de pony

Después de un rato, viendo que el paisaje se llenaba de varios árboles con manzanas, llego a un letrero que decía Sweet Apple Acres, el lugar tenía un gran granero rojo, otras casas más pequeñas, campos de cosecha y uno que otro gallinero, se podía ver varios ponys trayendo carretas llenas de manzanas, varios guardándolas, todos ocupados, y la que parecía dar las indicaciones era una pony color naranja con crin amarillo y un sombrero de vaquero, que al verlo, se acercó a él con una cara seria

Applejack: ¿tú quién eres? ¿Y por qué traes una de nuestras carretas?

Mario: el jefe me envió

Applejack: ¿jefe?

Mario: cierto, no me dijo su nombre, pero era grande y de color rojo con un tatuaje de una manzana verde en un costado

Applejack: debió ser Bigmac, bueno "ahora sonriendo" bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres, soy applejack, espero que tengas energías pro que nos espera unos días muy ocupados, pero antes (estirando su pezuña)

Mario: (vaya, así que la raza pony se saluda de esa manera)

El joven tomo la pezuña de la joven y le dio un beso, de alguna forma confundió un saludo de manos con uno un poco más formal, provocando un sonrojo en la chica, empezó hacer algunas preguntas sobre lo que debía hacer, pero la chica no parecía escucharlo, hasta que se escuchó un ruido seco, como si hubieran golpeado algo duro

Bigmac: applejack. Por qué el nuevo está en un charco de sangre en el suelo?

Applejack: debía aprender respeto, no está bien que se me acerque tanto siendo un extraño "lo decía mirando a otro lado)

Bigmac: necesitamos toda la gente disponible, no creo que haya tiempo ode cavar una tumba, así que intenta no volver a desnucarlo con un cubo

Applejack: tampoco le pegue tan fuerte, ya levántate, tenemos trabajo!

Mario: creo que olvide que comí ayer, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar (nota, no volver a besar la pesuña de una pony o terminare con el cráneo partido en dos)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ken: creo que ya estamos a salvo

Spike: entrar a los baños femeninos fue mala idea, casi nos cortan la cabeza

Ken: es la segunda vez que ese changeling me hace eso, la próxima lo próxima lo atrapare antes que llegue, y lo tortura durante horas hasta sacarle toda la información que posea!

Spike: eso se oye algo extremo

Ken: para mantener la paz que tantos disfrutamos, a veces hay que tomar medida extremas joven spike

Spike: vaya, eres muy rudo, y lo que puedes hacer con esas cadenas es genial! Me enseñas?

Ken: no se podrá joven spike

Spike: es porque soy muy pequeño no? "lo decía deprimido"

Ken: no me refiero a eso, mi arma estaba destinada a mi ,cuando la cogí, supe que estaba destinada a ella, era como un extensión de mi propio cuerpo, si quiere aprender a usar una arma, deberé encontrarla cual le va mejor

Spike: tú me enseñarías usarla?

Ken: tengo una mejor idea, que tal si es mi escudero joven spike? Lo entrenare de la forma más dura y estrictamente posible, pero vera que valdrá la pena

Spike: eso suena asombroso!

Mientras spike se imaginaba como un guerrero con armadura, espada y una gran capa, mientras rescataba a la princesa Rarity, y ella por su acto valeroso le daba un beso

Ken: joven spike? Sigue ahí?

Spike: oh Rarity….

Ken: (aun es un joven soñador) y ahora donde podría..se acercan…

Ken soltó sus cadenas, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido, fue golpeado por un cuerpo celeste a gran velocidad, pero si logro bloquearlo con sus patas delanteras, arrastrándolo varios metros, cuando por fin se detuvo, pudo ver bien a su atacando, una pony de cuero celeste, y con una crin muy peculiar color arcoíris

RD: vaya, eso estuvo cerca (quitándose sus googles), ey, tu quien eres!

Ken: (soltándola) lo mismo podría decir, acaso eres algún asesino intentando acabar pro los soldados de equestria uno por uno? Por qué de ser así (sacando sus cadenas)

RD: no tengo idea de que hablas, pero si quieres pelear, venga!

Spike: espera Rainbowdash, él es un amigo

RD: enserio? Bueno, si es así, no hare que muerdas el polvo esta vez

Ken: es su amiga joven spike?

Spike: así es, también es uno de las mejores amigas de Twilight y una de las guardianas de la armonía

Ken: ya veo (acercándose), disculpe mi atrevimiento de antes, pero no esperaba ser atacado a tal velocidad

RD: descuida, y tu quien eres por cierto? No recuerdo haberte visto antes

Spike: es kengoodblow, es un soldado que fue enviado por la princesa luna en una misión!

RD: así que un soldado….(haciéndole caras raras como estirarse el rostro o sacándole la lengua)

Ken: que se supone que hace? (con la mirada seria)

RD: rayos, también eres bueno

Ken: y a que se debe el golpe señorita?

RD: solo un calentamiento para mi nueva maniobra, con esto de seguro impresionare a los wonderbolts!

Ken: y en su maniobra incluye caer en picada y golpear a civiles?

Spike: vamos ken, fue un accidente

Ken: (mirando a rainbow seriamente) lo sé, pero aun no escucho una disculpa, lo que me hace pensar que fue a apropósito

RD: fue un accidente, no es mi culpa que estuvieras parado donde iba aterrizar! (mirándolo retadoramente)

Ken: perdone, dejare que aterrice de cabeza la próxima vez

Spike: este chicos, no creen que están exagerando un poco? Mejor intentemos comer algo para tranquilizarnos

RD: así que te crees muy valiente no? por qué no competimos

Ken: diga la competencia y el lugar

RD: una carrera, de aquí hasta Sweet Apple Acres

Ken: acepto

Spike: bueno, entonces yo seré el réferi

Ken: joven spike

Spike: si?

Ken: donde queda el lugar que menciona?

RD: esto será muy fácil

Spike: estas seguro ken? RD es muy rápida, y tu ni conoces donde queda

Ken: descuida, solo dime donde es y yo ganare

Spike les señalo la dirección, incluso creo una ruta para hacer más interesante la carrera, luego ambos competidores se pusieron en la línea de partida, rainbowdash lucia confiada, ken calmado, ganaría a la pony atrevida, guardia de la armonía o no, los modales siempre deben prevalecer, spike saco una bandera, y apenas digo "go" la Pegaso salió a gran velocidad, volteo para ver qué tan lejos lo había dejado, pero su sorpresa fue que ken uso sus cadenas para lograr llegar a los techos y saltar a gran velocidad entre ellos, incluso aprovechaba balancearse de uno a otro salta casas a la vez, pero con eso no sería suficiente para ganarle

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Applejack: A COMER!

Ese llamado basto para que todos detuvieron lo que estuvieran haciendo y fueran corriendo a la gran mesa para comer, el único que no se acercaba a la mesa era mario, el cual sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, cuando un emparedado le fue pasado

Mario: gracias

Bigmac: has trabajo bien

Mario: gracias jefe

Bigmac: me llama BigMacintosh

Mario: ok jefe (comiendo), por cierto, me parece o no le caigo bien a la señorita?

Bigmac: tranquilo, generalmente este trabajo solo lo realizamos los miembros de la familia Apple, y con la presión que el invierno será en 2 días la tienen algo presionada

Mario: dos días? Como esta tan seguro?

Bigmac: nos llegó el aviso de cloudsdale, no sabías?

Mario: ni sé que será cloudsdale, algún mago del clima o algo así?

Bigmac: eres nuevo por estos lados por lo que veo

Mario: si, todo aquí es muy colorido, aunque tiene un ambiente muy tranquilo y agradable

Applejack miraba curiosa la escena, su hermano usualmente es algo tímido y reservado con extraños, pero hay se encontraba hablando sin problemas, incluso le estaba explicando algunas cosas, después de un rato, el almuerzo termino y algunos volvieron a sus labores

Applejack: oye tú, el nuevo

Mario: ¿?

Applejack: sígueme, te mostrare lo que debes hacer ahora

Mario: ok, nos vemos luego Red boss

Bigmac: eyupp

El joven siguió a la joven hasta unos árboles llenos de manzanas, la joven le mostró como de una patada con las patas traseras a un árbol provoca que las manzanas bajaran, para luego meterlas ágilmente en un cesto mientras caían

Applejack: de esta forma bajas las manzanas, inténtalo

Mario: ok, no se ve difícil

El joven intento hacer lo mismo, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino golpeando el árbol con sus rodillas y sin bajar ni una manzana, volvió a intentarlo, pero sin éxito, hasta intento darle un cabezazo, pero tampoco resulto

Applejack: creo que mejor te doy otra tarea, antes que te desnuques la cabeza

Mario: (sobándose la cabeza) le molesta si lo intento a mi modo?

Applejack: mientras no demores mucho

El joven asintió, se para en sus 2 patas traseras y junto sus patas delanteras como si estuviera rezando, dio un respiro y le dio un golpe suave al árbol, applejack parecía querer decir algo, cuando vio que el árbol se movió extraño unos segundos (se agitaba suavemente de un lado a otro) para luego dejar caer todas las manzanas

Mario: veo que aún no pierdo el toque

Applejack: vaya…como hiciste eso?

Mario. Listo, aquí esta una canasta llena

Applejack: bueno, continua con los demás, traeré una carreta en una hora para recogerlas

Mario: ok señorita

Applejack le iba a decir que la llamara por su nombre, pero el chico ya estaba en otro árbol haciendo lo mismo de antes, un golpe y todas las manzanas bajaban, así que decidió preguntarle después, mientras el chico seguía en lo suyo, un arbusto pequeño lo miraba (¿?) y se acercaba cada vez que el miraba a otro lado, hasta llegar a punto detener el arbusto muy cerca

Mario: se le ofrece algo pequeña?

: Como me notaste?

Mario: ese listón rojo sobrásale, y quien es usted?

Applebloom: soy applebloom, es curioso

Mario: que cosa?

Applebloom: no tienes cutie mark!

Mario: y eso que es?

Applebloom: no sabes que es una cutie Mark?!

Mario: ni idea

Applebloom: es lo más importante que existe para un pony! Es la marca que demuestra en lo que eres bueno, tu talento especial que te diferencia de los demás (lo decía con un gran ánimo y unas estrellitas en los ojos)

Mario: (vaya.. y yo creí que la raza pony tenía de moda usar tatuajes), pero veo que usted no lleva una de esas cute…

Applebloom: "algo deprimida" aun no logro encontrar mi talento especial, pero.. "levantando el ánimo" mis amigos y yo estamos en la búsqueda de nuestra cutie Mark, ni la lluvia o la nieve nos detendrán, por eso somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders! (Esto último lo dijo gritando)

Mario: parece un gran grupo (sonriendo ante su entusiasmo)

Applebloom: puedes unirte! Con nosotros podremos descubrir más rápido nuestras cutie Mark

Applejack: (apareciendo) applebloom, que estás haciendo?! Tenemos mucho que hacer, luego tendrás tiempo de jugar (agarrando a su hermana)

Applebloom: espera, aun no le doy la bienvenida al nuevo miembro, Larga vida a las cutie Mark crusaderssssss! (Lo gritaba mientras applejack se la llevaba)

Mario: ojala no sea una de esas sectas extrañas, la última vez termine con una yandere persiguiéndome un mes, aun le temo a las raquetas de tenis

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un poco más lejos de la granja de manzanas, rainbowdash y ken goodblow seguía en su carrera, hábilmente evadían a la gente, obstáculos y las nubes relámpagos de derpy (la única impactada por la nube fue la pony Minuette)

RD: no lo haces nada mal, pero estas lejos de ganarme

Ken: (corriendo y saltando entre los techos) su confianza será su perdición

Ken dio un salto acrobático, saltando un muro de casi 1 piso de alto sin problemas para luego usar el propio muro de impulso, logrando tomar la delantera

RD: pero como…o no, no lo harás!

Pinkie: fue un gran salto, por un momento creí que se estrellaría

RD: también lo pensé…Pinkie, que haces aquí?

Pinkie pie estaba saltando tranquilamente, raramente, esos saltos alcanzaban la misma velocidad que rainbowdash y ken

Ken: señorita Pinkie? Que hace aquí?

Pinkie: estaba buscando un futuro compañero y amigo, pero los vi corriendo y pensé ¿Por qué estarán corriendo? ¿Estarán en una carrera? ¿el premio será algún dulce? Entonces decidí unirme y ganar el dulce

Ken: no entendí todo, pero no me ganara esta vez

Pinkie: okey dokey (tomando la delantera)

Ken: (si que es buena) señorita rainbowdash, fue divertido, pero ahora debo derrotar a alguien superior (Adelantándose)

RD: que! Ni crean que me dejaran atrás!

El trio de ponys empezó a ir a toda la velocidad que sus cuerpos le era posible, bueno, solo ken y rainbow, ya que Pinkie fácilmente los alcanzaba dando saltos, hasta que vieron a lo lejos la meta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol empezaba ocultarse, el cielo se ponía naranja y también significa el fin de un día, para los Apple era la señal de que acababa un buen día de trabajo, varias carretas llenas de manzanas, a ese paso lo lograrían

Mario: (vaya, no trabaja así desde que ayudaba a ese chico en su granja, al menos hay no una mina de 255 pisos….si que fue una locura bajarlos todos ese día….)

Bigmac: y lograste adaptarte?

Mario: si, ya tenía algo de experiencia trabajando en granjas, así que no tendré problemas mañana red boss

Bigmac: solo llámame BigMacintosh

Mario: pero red boss suena mejor, tiene "estilo" (moviendo su pezuña de un lado a otro)

Applejack: parece que a este paso lo lograremos, tu novato, atrápala (lanzándole una manzana) buen trabajo el de hoy

Mario: gracias señorita

Applejack: solo dime applejack, y perdón por el golpe de antes

Mario: descuide, tengo la habilidad de atraer los golpes

Applejack: eres gracioso camarada "golpeándole el hombro", llega temprano mañana, aún tenemos cosas que hacer

Spike: (llegando) ufff, creo que llegue a tiempo

Applejack: hola spike, sucede algo?

Spike: pronto….(tomando aire) llegaran aquí (aun respirando Agitadamente)

Applejack: quienes?

Spike le señalo lo que debía ver, a lo lejos se podía ver una cortina de humo acercándose a gran velocidad, por su propio bien físico se movió de su lugar, al igual que Bigmac y spike, el único que seguía en el mismo lugar era Mario que estaba comiendo, applejack le aviso que se moviera, pero apenas volteo, fue demasiado tarde

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ken y rainbowdash habían aumentado la velocidad, ninguno de los dos dejaría que el otro le ganara, Pinkie que se mantenía alegremente saltando vio a lo lejos el pony que estaba buscando y dio un gran salto, justo en la línea de meta que spike dibujo paso lo increíble, tanto ken como rainbow y Pinkie cruzaron la línea al mismo tiempo! Lo que si no pudieron evitar fue que Pinkie les cayera encima de ambos, provocando que rodaran contra el chico que estaba comiendo, estrellándose contra el y todos terminando en un gran choque, el cual fue arrastrado hasta dentro del granero, applejack y los demás que vieron la escena entraron rápidamente al granero, para ver como ken estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sus cadenas habían atrapado a rainbowdash y mario, los cuales colgaban de cabeza en el techo y girando en sentido del reloj, y Pinkie salió de un montón de paja, como si nada le hubiera pasado

Pinkie: eso fue divertido, y quien gano?

Spike: los tres cruzaron al mismo tiempo, fue empate

RD: no puede ser! Exijo un recuento!

Mario: lo de atraer golpes iba enserio applejack

Applejack: veo que lo decías enserio

RD: eh chicas, me ayudan, no me puedo liberar

Mario: y yo me estoy mareando, por cierto, ni nombre es mario

RD: el mío rainbowdash, la más rápida de Ponyville y futuramente de equestria

Mario: me parece o cada vez nos estamos acercando?

En efecto, ambos estaban atados por las cadenas de cabeza y giraban lentamente, la cadena empezaba enrollarse poco apoco, acercándolos cada vez más, al punto que sus rostros se juntaron, antes que algo más que eso se juntaran, Pinkie ya había puesto una escalera separándolos

Pinkie: justo a tiempo

Applejack: Pinkie, intenta bajarlos con cuidado

Pinkie: seguro, aunque será más rápido si hago esto "eayyyyyyaaa"

Pinkie empezó a empujarlos para hacerlos girar en sentido inverso a gran velocidad, después de unos giros, las cadenas perdieron fuerza y fueron al suelo de forma algo violenta, provocando también que ken fuera alzado al techo (las cadenas nunca salieron de sus pezuñas), para luego también caer, justo encima de ambos

Mario: creo que no es mi día…

RD: tampoco el mío creo…

Pinkie: ups, lo siento

Applejack: bueno, ahora serían tan amables de explicar que sucede aquí?

Luego de una pequeña charla, applejack obligo a rainbowdash a disculparse con ken, aunque esta se negó al principio, no le quedo de otra, aunque no lo hizo de buena manera, ken acepto la disculpa, luego se disculpó por los destrozos causados, y spike estaba cobrando algunas apuestas a otros ponys, parte de ese dinero le fue quitado por applejack, como pago por los destrozos

Applejack: así que te quedaras en Ponyville una temporada verdad?

Ken: en efecto señorita..

Applejack: solo applejack

Ken: en efecto applejack, será hasta que reciba nuevas instrucciones por parte de la princesa luna

Applejack: si ese es el caso, tenemos una área no muy lejos de aquí donde puedes hospedarte, es pequeño pero cómodo

Ken: le agradezco su ayuda

Applejack: también puedes quedarte hay mario, así te será más fácil llegar mañana

Mario: descuide, ya tengo donde dormir, y no esta lejos, aun así, agradezco la oferta

RAinbow: oye spike, y cuantos apostaron por mí?

Spike: el 90% de los pony aposto por ti, el otro 9% pro ken

RD: genial, soy la más cool!

Ken: y el otro 1%?

Spike: a qué serie empate, ya le envié su parte

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fluttershy: o vaya, yo solo no quería que ninguno que los dos perdiera y se sintiera mal, pero esto.. (Viendo un gran saco de joyas) supongo que podre darle un buen uso, tu qué crees angel?

Ángel: (mostrándole una receta que parecía costosa)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

RD; bueno, yo iré a dormir, tanto trabajo me dejo exhausta

Ken: (pero que trabajo? Si solo estaba practicando su puntería de cara al suelo) yo también me retiro

Mario: supongo que yo también, un gusto conocerlos

Applejack: recuerden llegar temprano, tenemos mucho trabajo

Pinkie: UN MOMENTO PRIMA!*

Todos voltearon ante el grito, Pinkie rápidamente se acerco a mario y lo abrazo mientras apuntaba con su pesuña a applejack

Pinkie: ni creas que te será tan fácil arrebatarme a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo!

Applejack: eh? a que te refieres?

Pinkie: yo lo vi primero!

Spike: eh, no entiendo

Ken: creo que he visto esto antes en algunos casos criminales, donde se cometían venganzas entre familiares por que la hermana de una se robaba el pony especial de su propia hermana

RD: (con la boca bien abierta) applejack intenta robarle el novio a Pinkie!

Applejack: no, esperen! No malentiendan!

Spike: entonces es verdad!

La abuela Smith y applebloom también se sorprendieron ante tal revelación, ellas hace un rato habían llegado para ver por qué la reunión en el granero, y ahora escuchar tal noticia

: applejack, aunque no considero bien la idea de robar el pony a otra amiga, supongo que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, así que adelante!

Applejack: abuela, no digas eso!

Applebloom: tal vez gane mi cutie Mark como psiquiatra de parejas, traeré un sofá y una libreta!

Mario: (de alguna forma, esto no va terminar bien para mi)

_**Continuara….**_

_***para los que no han visto la cuarta temporada, y para no arruinarles el capítulo para los que aún no la ven, una pariente de Pinkie es prima de una pariente de los Apple, así que son familia**_

_**Y es todo por hoy gente lectora, la primera "victima" sera applejack, la pobre no sabe lo que le espera después de esto, y tampoco lo que le espera a BigMacintosh**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Bajo la lluvia**_


	7. Bajo la lluvia

_**Capitulo 7: Bajo la lluvia**_

Applebloom ( la cual estaba sentada en una silla, usando unos lentos negro y con una libreta) entonces, cuéntame tus problemas

RD: yo no tengo ningún problema, soy rápida, asombrosa, cool! Muchos desearían ser como yo

Applebloom: ya veo (anotando), entonces no tienes ningún problema?

RD: ninguno, no sé por qué me preguntas tanto, y que estas mirando exactamente

Applebloom: según leí, a las chicas de tu edad la preocupación excesiva produce estrés, en especial con sus partes como su flanco

RD: estoy en crecimiento bien! El hecho que aún no sean lo suficiente firmes como los de Fluttershy o…

Applebloom: ¿?

RD: (tapándose el rostro) aun no termino de crecer, aun no!

Applebloom: yaya, tranquila (revisando su costado) (aun nada…)

Mientras Rainbowdash estaba teniendo una revelación de si misma, de otro lado la situación era algo tensa, al menos para applejack, la cual la estaban mirando, esperando que respondiera algo

Ken: atento joven spike, en este tipo de situaciones puede haber un arrebato y tal vez haya que usar la fuerza para calmarlos

Spike: enserio?

Ken: (asintiendo)

Applejack: un momento! Pinkie, podrías explicarte primero, no me está gustando como me están viendo

Pinkie: seguro, esto es a lo que me refiero (sacando un pedazo de tartaleta celestial)

Pinkie le acerco la tarta a su amiga para que lo probara, espero que lo comiera y vio la reacción que tuvo, para applejack, fue como estar descansando baja la sombra un buen árbol con uno de los pie de la abuela Smith, tan rico y delicioso

Pinkie: entiendes ahora?

Applejack: es muy bueno, pero sigo sin comprender

Pinkie: es nuestro nuevo postre, y el (señalando a Mario) sabe el ingrediente secreto para hacerlas

Applejack: así que solo él lo sabe no? (por unos momentos se escuchó el ruido de algunas rupias cayendo) descuida terroncito, el solo trabajara estos 2 días que necesitamos personal, no tienes que preocuparte

Spike: entonces no tendremos que usar la fuerza para detenerlas

Pinkie: okey doki, entonces ven conmigo, debo mostrarte donde trabajaras después!

Antes que el chico dijera algo, Pinkie ya se lo había llevado a rastras

Applejack: al menos ya se solucionó todo esto, aunque esa tarta sabía muy bien, que clase de ingrediente usara?

: intentando conquistarlo a través del estómago, buena estrategia

Applejack: abuela, no me refería a eso! Applebloom, guía al nuevo donde vivirá

Applebloom: ok hermana

Spike: que le pasa a rainbowdash?

Applebloom: solo descubrimos parte de su sub consciente, ya se recuperara

RD: (en una equina en posición fetal temblando) estoy bien, todo a mi alrededor está bien, (meciéndose) beberé más leche, todo estará bien…

Applejack: (creo que ser psiquiatra es algo que applebloom no debe volver a intentar)

Applebloom llevo a ken a su nuevo hogar temporal, una pequeña casa de 2 habitaciones (una de ellas el baño), y en la otra uan cama como para una persona, algo incómodo para muchos, peor para ken, el hecho que tuviera una área despejada, lo hacía perfecto

Applebloom: ojala se sienta cómodo

Spike: esta algo pequeño (mirando como parte del techo se cae) y parece que se fuera a derrumbar

Ken: (entrando) estaré bien

Applebloom: entonces nos vemos mañana (retirándose)

Spike: seguro que estarás bien?

Ken: si, ahora debo entrenar

Spike: puedo ver?

Ken: de acuerdo, solo prometa no interrumpir

Spike: esto será asombroso!

Ambos salieron de la casa antes que algo más le cayera encima, ken empezó con unas lagartijas, unas 50 en total y se paraba como si nada, spike intento imitarlo, apenas logro hacer una y quedo exhausto

Ken: supongo que ya estuvo bueno de calentar (desarrollando sus cadenas), veamos si puedo lograrlo esta vez

Ken puso unas manzanas malogradas en el suelo, cada una separada 15 pasos entre sí, siendo un total de 6 manzanas, luego se alejó unos metros, uso sus cadenas para sujetar una de las manzanas y la lanzo al aire, rápidamente mientras hizo lo mismo con las demás, mientras que a su intentaba atrapar con otra cadena las que estaban en el aire y als acercaba a el, logrando atrapar cuatro de ellas, y dos cayeron al suelo

Ken: falta más velocidad y precisión

Spike: eso fue asombroso!

Ken: joven spike…

Spike: lo siento, solo me deje llevar, pero fue asombroso, las lanzabas y atrapar a una gran velocidad

Ken: si, pero use demasiado fuerza

Spike: a que te refieres?

Ken: mire las manzanas que atrape

Spike observo las manzanas que atrapo, estaban hechas puré, salvo una estaba algo aplastada

Spike: están aplastadas

Ken: exacto, imagine si en vez de manzanas, hubiera sido civiles

Spike saco la lengua ante la desagradable ida de imaginar ponys hechos puré

Ken: no tengo problemas en usar mi fuerza en mis armas para aplastar a mis enemigos (ken lanza su cadena contra un tocón, enrollándolo y de un tirón lo saco de la tierra para lanzarlo lejos) pero si fuera para rescatar alguien o devolver algo, sería un problema

Spike: pero aun así, tienes mucha fuerza usando tu arma, de seguro serás un gran guerrero

Ken: no es necesaria mucha fuerza para derrotar un enemigo, solo debes saber cómo enfrentarlo y usar la fuerza necesaria, usar toda mi fuerza solo me agotaría rápido

Entonces comenzó a llover, el joven dragón busco refugio en la casa, llamo a ken, pero el `pony dijo que estaría bien, mientras ponía más manzanas y volvió a sus ejercicios, la lluvia solo ayudaba a mejorar su precisión, spike miraba asombrado la perseverancia del joven

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, Pinkie llego con los cake a una gran velocidad, incluso mario se preguntó cómo llegaron tan rápido, apenas pasaron unos segundos pero prefiero averiguarlo después

Sr. cake: que bueno que estas bien, por unos momentos creí que saldrías lastimado después de salir volando de esa manera

Mario: caí en algo cómodo, no se preocupe (y luego casi soy asesinado)

Sra. cake: eso es bueno, pero quisiéramos saber algo antes de darte la trabajo

Mario: que necesita saber de mí?

Sra. cake: la masa que hiciste, sus ingredientes eran seguros?

Mario: descuide, el ingrediente que use lo he consumido estos últimos tres días para darle sabor a mi te

Sr. cake: y cuales es el ingrediente?

Mario: es un polvo hecho de unas plantas del bosque, claro, preparado a mi manera especial, así que digamos que es un ingrediente secreto

Pinkie: el bosque, no te referirás al bosque everfree?

Mario: pues estuve en un bosque, no sé si será ese

Sr. cake: debe ser otro, el bosque everfree es un lugar muy peligroso, te recomiendo que no te acerques, hay criaturas extrañas y peligrosas

Pinkie: puede haber hasta zombis!

Mario: vaya, suena divertido

Pinkie: no, es un lugar peligroso, hay criaturas viscosas y pegajosas, grandes y peligrosas, pequeñas y mordelonas…mhppp (suena perfecto para una canción, lo anotare)

Sr. cake: obviándome el tema del bosque, bienvenido a mi pastelería, según me cuenta Pinkie, en estos momentos estas ayudando a los Apple en su recolección de manzanas no?

Mario: si, me dijeron que serán dos días más, ojala no le moleste esperar un poco

Sr. cake: para nada, eres bienvenido cuando termines tu trabajo con ellos

Pinkie: que bien, seremos compañeros de trabajo (sujetando a Mario de los hombros), trabajaremos juntos, te enseñare lo que debas saber de postres, dulces y fiestas, y cada tiempo tendremos una guerra de pasteles!

Sr. cake: Pinkie, intenta que esa guerra de pasteles no termina agotando todo la mercancía

Pinkie: ups, lo dije en voz alta?

Mario: agradezco la oportunidad, entonces paso a retirarme

Pinkie: espera, aun no hago tu fiesta sorpresa para ti y ken!

Mario: estooo…como será sorpresa si ya me lo dijiste?

Pinkie: (golpeándose el rostro), cierto…esto es un sueño, olvidaaaaaa (moviendo las pesuñas en forma circular)

Mario: no sería mejor hacerlo cuando llegue el invierno, así también podría venir la familia Apple a relajarse después de trabajar tan duro

Sr. cake: suena bien, porque no lo aplazas Pinkie?

Pinkie: de acuerdo, entonces tendremos un megafiesta de bienvenida, la llegada del invierno y la celebración de un buen trabajo!

Mario: suena bien, agradezco su tiempo señorita Pinkie

Pinkie: todo sea pro que los nuevos ponys tengan una calidad bienvenida

Mario: entonces nos veremos luego, señores cake, Pinkie, abur

El joven se retiró, prometiendo también traer más del ingrediente secreto, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover y los demás buscaban refugio, pero el parecía cómodo caminando bajo la lluvia

Sr. cake: los jóvenes de ahora, no le tienen miedo a nada

Sra. cake: tu también solías ser así cariño, por cierto Pinkie, es extraño que revelaras tu fiesta sorpresa, usualmente eres más discreta

Pinkie: enserio? Tal vez no he comido suficiente pastel

Pinkie volvió a sus labores, aunque en parte era verdad, ella es experta en guardar secretos, en especial si es para una fiesta sorpresa, extraño, pero nada que una dosis de dulces muy alta no arreglara, aunque los dulces de fresa parecían haber perdido sabor

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La lluvia invadía todo el pueblo, muchos ya había buscado refugio, como ya estaba anocheciendo, algunos dieron por terminada sus salidas del día, otros seguían entrenando bajo la lluvia, y otros volvía hogar

Bosque everfree

Un joven pony caminaba en el bosque, había que estar demente para entrar, y más aun de noche, el cual le daba un toque más lúgubre a tal extraño bosque, pero el parecía no temerle, tampoco temerle a los gruñidos que se escuchaba y se acercaba a él, hasta ser rodeado por unos lobos hechos de madera

Mario: veo que ustedes no aprenden

Lobo1: grrrrrrrhhhhhh

Mario: supongo que eso es un no

Uno de los lobos se abalanzo contra el joven, él se hizo para atrás y usando la propia fuerza del lobo lo agarro y lo lanzo contra los árboles, los otros lobos atacaron, el pony (el cual estaba en dos patas) empezó a pelear usando sus pezuñas delanteras para golpearlos, parecía tener experiencia ya que podía predecir la forma de atacar de las criaturas, las cuales atacaban de costado intentando alcanzar su cuello, permitiéndole agarrarlos del cuello y azotarlos, pero un error fue mordido en el hombro, rápidamente le dio un codazo lo suficiente fuerte para romperlo, luego con la otra pezuña le sujeto el rostro y lo estrello contar el suelo rompiendo al lobo de madera en pedazos, aunque de nada servía ya que los trozos se volvían a formar

Mario: veo que también estas aprendiendo, este cuerpo aun es difícil de usar, pero es tarde….la hora a llegado

La luna empezaba iluminar aquella área del bosque, los lobos por unos momentos parecían dudosos de atacar, pero uno de ellos igual ataco, solo para escuchar un golpe seco, ahora el lobo que lo ataco estaba envuelto en llamas, sus gritos de dolor fueron detenidos por un pisotón que le destruyo la cabeza, y los pedazos seguían quemándolo, hasta volverlo ceniza, los demás lobos retrocedían temerosos ante aquel ser que llevaba tres días cazándolos, una especie de mono sin pelo, con cabello en la cabeza y piel rosada, más conocido como un humano

Mario: ok perritos, otra vez tengo una hora para divertirme antes de volver a mi forma de antes, así que denme diversión

El humano, el cual vestía unos pantalones deportivos azules, una gabardina color azul oscuro con la palabra "Traición" escrita en la espalda, era un joven de unos 17 años, y tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad, porque por una hora, podía ser el mismo

Mario: veamos cuantas veces pueden regenerarse, si los destrozo muchas veces tal vez encuentre su limite

Se escuchó por minutos el ruidos de los lobos gruñendo enfadados y luego aullidos de dolor, para luego a un silencio total.

En las profundidades del bosque everfree, se encontraba otro trozo de la joya negra, su impacto fue más profundo, dejando un gran cráter, el cual rápidamente fue rodeado de plantas, la joya rodo por las aberturas de la tierra, hundiéndose más y más, sin detenerse, como si tuviera vida propia, siguió avanzando a través de las aberturas de la tierra , hasta que por fin, cayó en una especia de cámara, era un gran salón, con el símbolo del sol en el suelo y la luna en el techo (la cual tenía una pequeña abertura por donde cayó al gema), tenía un trono al final de la habitación, y lo más notorio, tres sarcófagos que estaban de pie (parecido a los de la dama de hierro), atados por unas cadenas entre si, formando una especie de triangulo entre los tres, la joya que había caído en medio de los tres, empezó a emitir un brillo oscuro, entonces los ojos de aquellos dentro de los sarcófagos se abrieron, mirándose entre si y luego a la joya

¿?: Que se supone que es esto….esa bruja! Gritaba el sarcófago de la izquierda, el cual sonaba una voz masculina

¿?: Quien lo creería, ese bastardo de verdad lo logro, mira que vendernos por una reina suya- lo decía el sarcófago de la derecha, la cual sonaba una voz femenina

¿?: En cuanto salga de acá lo matare! Matare a ese bastardo y a su asquerosa reina, los matare! Decía el sarcófago de la izquierda (lo llamare C)

¿?: y como esperas salir? Decía la voz femenina (la llamare B)

¿?: No lo se %&%&/, pero de que salgo, salgo!

¿?: Calla-lo dijo el sarcófago del medio (lo llamare A) el cual tenía una voz profunda

B: sucede algo amo?

A: algo intenta hablarme a mi mente, hagan silencio-lo decía de forma tranquila

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En ese momento, los 6 trozos de la joya empezaron a brillar, y algunos empezaron a escuchar que algo les hablaba a su mente

_"tu, ser que a caído en la soledad,_

_Que ha visto la verdadera cara de los seres vivos_

_Y has sido rechazado por los que confiaste, quisiste, confiaste_

_Te ofrezco la oportunidad de dar justicia,_

_de dar calma a tu alma atormentada_

_Te ofrezco mi poder, solo si la aceptas, entenderás que aquello a que le tienen miedo_

_No es nada comparado con lo que tu serás_

_Mi alma partida en 6 fragmentos, el poder dividido_

_Serás capaz de tomar la oportunidad que te ofrezco?_

_O no tienes el valor de enfrentar a los que te hicieron daño_

_Por qué ante no importa que tan profunda sea la luz_

_La oscuridad siempre será mayor_

_Este es mi legado, toma la oportunidad y has justicia_

_Tal vez sea la última oportunidad…"_

Aquellos seres que escucharon esas palabras en su mente miraban la joya, sin saber si tomarla o no, una oportunidad de vengarse por aquellos que los dejaron atrás, de retribuirse, de venganza, fueron varios motivos los que tenían cada uno que recibió el mensaje, quien sabe qué decisión tomarían

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En unas zonas rocosas y áridos, una pony también escucho aquellas palabras, había buscado refugio de la lluvia, empapada y sola, con una tristeza al ser rechazada por un pequeño error, existían muchos mentirosos en el mundo, y solo ella recibía el castigo cruel de ser rechazada y humillada por el mundo, no era justo, no lo era, entonces fue cuando encontró esa joya y esas palabras llegaron a su mente, así que viendo la oportunidad, no dudo en tomar la joya y guardarla, ella recuperaría lo que le fue robado, su honor, su credibilidad, la admiración que le tenían, todo sería recuperado, aun si fuera a la fuerza

: la gran y maravillosa trixie volverá a Ponyville….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los tres sujetos en los sarcófagos notaron como la joya negra se hacía polvo y entraba en ellos, podían sentir parte de aquel poder volver a ellos, y con eso, la oportunidad de venganza

C: SIENTO EL PODER!

B: casi me siento como antes, pero….

A: todavía no

C: maldición, ya quiero salir de aquí (agitando el sarcófago)

A: quédate quieto (lo amenazo), intento pensar

C: nos mintió, dijo que nos daría poder, pero apenas podemos movernos, si de verdad hubiéramos recuperado nuestra fuerza, podría abrir esto de una patada!

B: tonto, no escuchaste con atención verdad?

C: a que te refieres? Y a quien llamas tonto! Tu maldita yegua hija de….

A: Calla! O desearas no haber despertado (esta vez usando un tono más escalofriante)

C: lo siento señor, pero esto me frustra, quiero matar a esa asquerosa yegua que nos encerró aquí!

B: entonces señor, que haremos?

A: "Mi alma partida en 6 fragmentos", si eso es cierto, la joya que nos despertó fue una de ellas

C: entonces solo necesitamos las otras 5 no? será fácil!

B: como esperas conseguirlas estando encerrado? Lo dijo en un tono burlón

C: ahhhh, pro que no te callas!

B: no, tu cállate

C: no, tu!

B: tu!

C: tu!

B: tu!

A: "gruñendo"

B y C: él/ella comenzó!

A: cierran la boca los dos (cerrando los ojos), puedo sentirlo, parte de nuestro poder sigue latente arriba de nosotros

B: (cerrando los ojos) lo siento también, aún quedan parte de la orden y las mascotas

A: descansaremos dos días

C: maldición,. Dos días!? Que voy hacer mientras!

B: descansar y juntar energías, si queremos despertar a nuestros súbditos, necesitaremos toda la energía que podamos usar, eso incluye a un cabeza de lata como tu

C: si serás una…..está bien, más vale a esos idiotas que lo hagan bien!

Los tres sujetos en los sarcófagos volvieron a cerrar los ojos, en dos días empezarían su venganza, con aquellos que algunos vez los sirvieron y los traicionaron, contra aquel maldito pony que alguna vez consideraron uno de los suyos, y aquella maldita reina...ella y todos sus seres queridos sufrirían su ira, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Aquel humano que rondaba por los boques también escucho aquellas palabras en su mente, soltando un bufido algo cansado, las cosas parecían complicarse y no encontraba alguna solución, y para empeorar, solo podía volver a su forma verdadera 2h al día durante la noche, de hay volvió a esa forma pony, ya cansado de acabar con los lobos de madera y tener suficiente leña para cocinar algunos días más, guardo sus ropas y se tiro al lago, nadar a la luz de la luna era relajante, cosa que necesitaba

Mario: (hasta donde recuerdo, desperté en este mundo, no recuerdo como termine aquí sin equipo o alguna forma de contactarme, y mi brazalete está perdido para empeorar!)

Se sumergió en lo más profundo del lago, esperando que así la respuesta a sus problemas llegaran, pero lo que llego fue otra cosa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La princesa luna y uno de sus soldados nocturnos caminaban por el bosque, como era normal, la princesa luna fue al bosque después de levantar la luna para entretenerse un rato (véase enfrentar las criaturas del bosque, ella era bastante buena peleando), entonces escucho aquellas palabras en su mente, pudo sentir algo muy extraño, era como si se hundiera un mar oscuro, aquellas palabras hicieron que temblara, como si se metiera dentro de ella, su soldado se preocupó por que se quedó parada con la mirada perdida, pero luego reacciono y dijo que estaba bien, indicando que regresaría al castillo, el soldado se retiró, la princesa empezó a caminar encerrada en sus pensamiento hasta llegar a un lago

Luna: (primero la aparición de ella, ahora esas palabras, es que estoy destinada a convertirme en aquel ser que solo quiere hacer daño? A pesar de tus palabras de aliento hermana, no puedo evitarse, aquel ser duerme dentro mío, esperando el momento, qué hacer? Que pasara cuando twiligth y sus amigas ya no estén para detenerla si llegara a convertirme en nightmare moon, me volverás a encerrar hermana? O solo la muerte es la única solución) que hacer, quisiera saber que hacer (mirando la luna) que debería hacer?

En eso, el lago empezó a burbujear, la princesa agacho la vista esperando ver que salía, para que luego un joven sacara la cara del lago

Mario: vaya, eso se siente bien

Luna: (mirándolo) quien eres tu?

Mario: esto….buenas noches señorita

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven, las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo mas profundo, y todo emporara antes de mejorar**


End file.
